Close My Eyes And Leap
by STARZHEI
Summary: Fashion designer and New York elite Kurt Hummel travels back to Lima for his brothers funeral. Grieving for the loss of their father, Kurt takes on custody of his 7 year old niece and nephew. But is Kurt ready for such a responsibility?
1. Accident

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- This idea came to me the other day when I was watching the movie 'Raising Helen'. Ive wanted to write a futurefic, because I love them so much. The idea's around the futurefic that I wanted to write all had to do with Kurt and his children. But, I wanted Kurt to be still in his twenties, and im pretty sure it takes a long time to adopt a child under ordinary circumstances, so being in your twenties and a single gay male would be near impossible im assuming. And writing an MPreg story was not gonna happen...**

**- Speaking of futurefics, if you're not reading 'Daddies' by 'GirlFromTheWest', you should definitely check it out. The title is pretty much self-explanatory. The writing is excellent, the stories she tells are so cute and I can guarantee that you will fall in love with that family!**

**-Please enjoy this story. If you read it, ill love you. If you put it on alert, ill love you even more. If you favourite, well, I don't know why you'd do that because its not that good, but thank you anyway, and I love you more then those people who just read it and alerted it. If you review it, then I love you the most, and I will share my Oreo's with you. I even have milk...Who wants some?**

**-I do not own 'Glee' or 'Raising Helen' or 'Maybach'. I am, however, very fond of 'Raising Helen', 'Maybach' cars are HOT! And im completely and utterly in love with 'Glee'.**

**-XXX-**

******xX-** Close My Eyes And Leap **-Xx**

**-****XXX-**

Kurt smiled as he stepped out of the white Maybach to hundreds of flashing lights and voices yelling his name, telling him to turn this way and that way and to look over his shoulder. That particular request always seemed to make him laugh for some reason. It was always reminded him of the poses he use to strike when he was younger.

Lapping up the attention, Kurt walked a few steps then stood and turned to face the paps standing to his right. Raising his perfectly sculptured left eyebrow just a smidgen, he leant most of his waist onto the ball of his right foot, angling his face slightly. This was his signature pose.

After those paparazzo had taken their shots, Kurt walked a few more steps and repeated the action. It never seemed to get tiring to him. He had longed for this type of affection his whole childhood and teenage hood, and he wasn't about to take it for granted now.

Kurt smiled even wider a few minutes later as a black Maybach pulled up. Kurt made his way over to the car and bent down just enough for the stunning beauty to link her arm through his. As soon as Mercedes stepped out and readjusted the train of her dress, the photogs went crazy, screaming out her the pairs name.

Kurt pulled Mercedes along and the pair stood and posed, "You look absolutely breathtaking" he whispered to his best friend, "Who made your dress?" he asked with a smirk.

Mercedes laughed her signature laugh and kissed Kurt on each cheek, "Oh, just some wannabe designer, Kurt something-a-rather" she smiled devilishly as they walked a few more steps and posed some more, "And just, you are indeed right, it is breathtaking. I cant breathe at all!"

Kurt laughed this time, and then again when someone yelled for her to turn around and look over her shoulder. She, of course, worked it out.

Mercedes looked at Kurt and nodded her head towards a particular male model who had just stepped out of his own car and was posing for the cameras. Kurt turned around and smiled as the Adonis caught his eye, winking at him. Kurt thanked his lucky stars he had outgrown his embarrassing blush that would always creep up on him during his teenaged years.

Said male model soon found his way over to Mercedes, kissing her on each cheek and posing for a few pictures. Kurt walked over and reached his arm around the back of the gorgeous man, who in turn had his own arm around the back of Mercedes, and the three posed for photogs, turning their faces every few seconds.

"You look great tonight."

Kurt giggled and kissed both of his cheeks, "Thank you. You look very charming yourself, Chamber."

The two men looked at each other for a brief second lustily before a familiar voice called Kurt's name. Kurt turned and smiled over at Mary Hart, still doing her thang after all these years.

Kurt smiled and nodded at Chamber Rosalini, the worlds hottest male model as he pushed Kurt gently towards the older woman.

"Mary" Kurt said cheerfully, hugging and double kissing the news reporter.

"Looking great, as usual. Tell us, who are you wearing?" she asked professionally, but giving Kurt an amused, knowing look.

"Oh, just some wannabe designer, Kurt something-a-rather" Kurt laughed along with Mary, "You look lovely yourself my dear" he complimented.

"You're just saying that" Mary said with a kind smile, waving it off playfully, "So, how does it feel to be honoured in such a way this evening here with the designer of the year award? It must be such a huge honour?" she asked, nodding her head excitedly.

Kurt smiled at the woman, you couldn't help but love her. "Of course, it is such a huge honour that they even chose me. I mean, I know my clothes are beautiful because that's what you set out to do as a designer. But, even still, its just absolutely incredible."

"I bet it is. So you just launched your spring couture collection a few days ago" Kurt nodded as he listened, "Can you give us any ideas on what the ready-to-wear line will be like?"

"To me, clothes are about expression and freedom. Its escapism, and I know it definitely was for my growing up in such a small, close-minded town" Kurt chuckled at the idea of Lima, "So my couture lines are always inspired by that idea. I push it to the extreme of course, because that's what fashion is all about, breaking boundaries. My ready-to-wear line will be exactly the same, but I had to reign in my crazy just a little bit" Kurt laughed, holding his fingers apart about half an inch, "Its for everyday women and men and girls and boys and everyone else in between who want to escape, even if it is just for however long you wear my jacket or scarves or accessories."

Mary smiled fondly, like he were her own son, "And that's why you are honoured here tonight sir. Well, you know I cant leave without asking you the burning question" Mary teased, bobbing her head from side to side quickly, "Are the rumours of a relation between Chamber Rosalini and yourself true?"

Kurt grinned looking down at his feet, "Were great friends" he answered sheepishly, smiling at her.

"Ok then, well ill let you go, I think you may have some place to go" she winked.

"Oh, was that tonight?" Kurt asked jokingly as he smiled and walked back to meet up with Mercedes.

"Gosh I love that woman" Kurt exclaimed, taking hold of Mercedes hand as the two headed into the building.

Mercedes giggled and smiled at the usher when her eyes bugged out at seeing Mercedes, "Yes, she's great. I actually have an interview with her on Monday."

"Oh? About the album?"

"Yessir. Its dropping the day of your ready-to-wear collection" Mercedes smiled at the prestigious people surrounding the pair as they made their way threw the crowd to take their seats at their table, "Seriously, these people are freaking me out."

Kurt laughed as they reached their table. Pulling Mercedes seat out for her, he pushed her in and sat down next to her, "Don't be silly."

"Half of them cant even move their faces, the skinny bitches look at me and practically shove their fingers down their throat right then and there. And im pretty sure…" she said before turning around and scanning the room, "Yup, Im the only black person up in this joint."

"Halle Berry will be here tonight" Kurt said shrugging his shoulders, "But yes, you are the only black person up in here. The one and only" he corrected, and she smiled.

"Kurt! Cedes!"

Kurt stood up with a smile as he pulled Rachel into a hug, "Rachel! You look smashing tonight" he said, holding her right hand up and spinning her around before frowning, "Wait, that's not my dress."

Rachel looked down guiltily while Mercedes cackled out in laughter, "No, this is my performance outfit, Im singing remember? Ill change once my song had finished."

"Why didn't they book my to sing?" Mercedes asked loudly, pouring herself 2 glasses of champagne.

Rachel snorted, "This is an awards ceremony for the who's who in fashion Mercedes, they appreciate a more classic style of music, as do I. R'n'B is not really suited for such an occasion" she Racheled, "By the way, I love your new album.

Mercedes rolled her eyes but smiled and thanked Rachel for the compliment. Her album had just reached number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100, and she had an audition for a movie next week.

Rachel took her seat opposite Mercedes. Just then, Annie Wintour took the stage and everyone in the room clapped. Kurt clapped along, but felt sick all of a sudden. He couldn't tell what it was though. It sure as hell wasn't nerves. He deserved this award. He worked his ass off to get to where he was and it was finally paying off.

After transferring back to McKinley High School his senior year, Kurt had graduated with honours and scored himself a full scholarship to any college of his choosing. Leaving Lima was a bittersweet affair for him. His parents were their, and would always be there. Finn had applied and been accepted into Bowling Green on a football scholarship, so he would be there too.

But, Lima, Ohio just was not the place for Kurt Hummel.

He had chosen to attend NYU, majoring in the field of fashion and working towards a bachelor in fine arts. In his second year at NYU, Kurt had auditioned for the latest season of 'Project Runway' and had been chosen to be a finalist.

The show had been one of the craziest experiences for Kurt, but he learned so much and gained so much. He became a fan favourite with his unbelievable sense of style and his garments always wowed the judges and fellow contestants. His snarky, brutally honest remarks were television gold too.

Kurt, of course, had won.

At the age of 20, Kurt became a household name because of the show. When his winners collection launched at Mercedes Benz fashion week, 2014, the world took notice of his cut-throat designs and he shot to stardom.

Kurt had everything he ever wanted. He had fame, recognition for his hard work. He had a best friend, who had always remained his best friend, even with her own raise to superstardom. He had a thriving career in an industry that he loved. And he had the love and support of his family. Burt, Carole and Finn were his biggest supporters.

Kurt smiled as he thought about his family. Burt and Carole were as strong now as they had been always. Kurt truly loved them both. Finn was just as brotherly adorable as he had always been too. The only difference about his step-brother was that now, he was a husband and father. Of twins.

Kurt actually laughed at the thought of his nephew and niece. They were beautiful, and Kurt loved them deeply. Mercedes shot him an interested look and he shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the stage. Miss. Wintour had just left it, and a man walked onto the stage and started playing the piano.

Enjoying the soft melody of the piano, Kurt's eyes bugged out when his phone went off. Quickly fumbling in his lapel for the mobile device, Kurt glanced at the screen and smiled before ignoring it. He was a professional after all, and this was a night of honours, one that was for him.

"Who was that?" Mercedes asked, taking a sip[ from her glass of champagne.

"Dad, ill call him-" Kurt was cut off by the sound of Mercedes' phone going off.

Mercedes pulled her phone out just as Rachel's own phone started off too. Kurt frowned and the 3 old friends looked at each other.

"Its Matt" Mercedes said, frowning in confusion of what to do.

"Noah" Rachel spoke up quietly, mirroring Mercedes' expression.

Kurt pulled out his phone and looked at the screen suspiciously.

"Ill text him and call him back when I head back stage" Rachel offered as she ignored her phone call, "It cant be anyth-"

"Hey babe" Mercedes whispered, shrugging her shoulders as she answered her phone.

Rachel looked at Kurt, both trying to stifle a laugh at Mercedes answering her phone in the middle of such an occasion. She had done that at the Grammy's last year too. Kurt turned to face his best friend and sat up straighten than he usually does when he saw her face. She had gone pale and her hand clutching the phone was shaking.

Kurt placed a hand over Mercedes' other hand that was laying flat on the table and squeezed it reassuringly, "What's up?" he whispered, very concerned.

Mercedes shut her eyes tightly and Kurt leaned in closer, just as his phone started off again. Not thinking about it this time, Kurt answered, "Dad, what's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Kurt? Son, th-theres been an accident" Burt's gruff voice echoed his Kurts ear.

Kurt froze, but felt Mercedes' hand squeeze against his own. He looked at her face and she had streams of tears flooding down her face. Kurt snapped his head towards Rachel who was now on her own phone, pale while and tears brimming in her eyes, "Dad, what happened/ Are you ok? Is Carole ok?" Kurt asked quickly, his voice getting louder.

People were starting to stare, but Kurt couldn't give two flying fucks if they were.

"No, no we're fine Kurt. Im sorry we had to ruin your award thing-"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, standing up. Yup, now everyone was looking, "What happened?"

"Oh god son, Finn, its Finn. He's dead Kurt."

Kurt dropped his phone, falling to the grown along side it. Half a second later, Mercedes was next to him on his right, holding him against her, and Rachel was on his left doing the same thing.

The audience of the theatre they were currently attending looked on in confusion and curiosity as the three famous best friends huddled on the ground, crying and shaking from their mutual lose of a beloved friend and brother.


	2. Bittersweet Homecoming

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

His brother and sister-in-law had apparently been hit by a drunk-driver. Such a fact had hurt Kurt almost 17 years earlier, when he was just 8 years old when his mother was killed the same way.

Kurt had swiftly left the theatre where he was suppose to receive his Designer of the Year award shortly after the call from his father. Ella, Kurt's Gaga-send head-assistant had swooped in and explained to the organisers the circumstances of his exit, and the ceremony had been postponed for him. He would get his award at a later date.

Luckily, Kurt's private jet was ready on-call, so he would be on his way to Ohio as soon as he was ready. He had made his way to his apartment in the Upper East Side and had his suitcases, garment bags and everything else he may need ready in record time for Kurt Hummel. He didn't have time to waste. He needed to go home.

Kurt had a love-hate relationship with his home state. On the one hand, its where he is from, where his father was from, and where his mother was from. His family lived there, and a few of his high school family still lived there as well. On the other hand, his hometown was small, smaller-minded, and he doubted that would ever change.

As soon as Kurt had begun to make money from his clothes and his celebrity status rose, he had offered to buy Burt and Carole a house in Lima. To Kurt's surprise, his two parents had decided to move to Columbus. This did make coming home slightly better for Kurt. The bigger city gave Kurt more anonymity when he did visit his parents and brother. Granted, he hadn't visited in the last 3 years.

Mercedes hadn't left her best friends side since the phone call. She had called her own assistants back in Los Angeles and had her things packed and shipped off to Columbus to await her. Rachel couldn't get out of her busy Broadway performances, and could only make it to Columbus on Friday, the day of the funeral.

Together, Kurt, Mercedes and Ella boarded the aircraft. The two best friends held on to each other dearly as they made the short flight from New York to Ohio. Just under 2 hours later they touched down in Columbus.

Of course, local news stations had shown up to catch the arrival of Kurt Hummel, fashion extraordinaire and Mercy Jones, current soul queen. Usually the pair would lap up attention from the cameras, but now was not one of those times. This was a sombre affair, and they were grieving.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" some news reporter with a terrible green blazer had asked, shoving his bright orange microphone in his face.

Kurt, ever the professional, had given a small smile and answered honestly, "Heartbroken."

During the flight, Ella had called Burt to announce his sons appearance by habit. So, unsurprisingly, Burt Hummel was standing outside the airport awaiting his son and the woman who was practically a daughter to him now.

"Dad!" Kurt wailed, running into his fathers strong arms.

Burt held on tightly to his remaining son, not trying to fight off his own tears. "You're home, son. I love you so much!"

Kurt had gotten use to his manly father showing more and more affection and emotion as he had gotten older, but the way he sounded to Kurt was so broken and frail, "Oh dad, Im so sorry! I love you too!."

The two men just stood together in each others arms for a few minutes more, lightly sobbing. The sound and flashes of cameras broke them apart.

"Fuck off you vultures!" Burt growled as he ushered his son and Mercedes to the awaiting Navigator, Kurt's old baby.

Ella had stood back and called a separate car to take Kurt's belongings with her to a hotel where she had booked Kurt into, again, by habit. Kurt, as well as Burt had flogged that off and Burt had piled all of Kurt's belongings into the car with them. Ella included.

During the car ride home, Burt had filled Kurt in on what had happened to his brother and sister-in-law. His eyes bugged out and his heart stopped beating for a few long seconds upon finding out his niece and nephew had been in the car at the time of the crash. Fortunately, they were fine.

"They haven't spoken since we brought them back from the hospital" Burt said sadly as he parked the car in the driveway to Finn's house, "They've been crying non-stop, but wont talk to me or Carole."

"Poor babies" Mercedes answered, wiping at a stray tear.

Kurt nodded dejectedly as he got out of the car and looked up at the small family home in front of him. "Why are we here?" he asked his father.

"Well, they did talk. They said, very Kurt-like, that they weren't leaving the house. So we're staying here tonight."

Kurt swallowed audibly. Shortly after the twins were born, Finn and Rebecca moved back home with Burt and Carole to help with finances and things of that nature. When Burt and Carole had moved from Lima to Columbus, Finn, Rebecca and the kids moved with them. By some strange coincident, the house next to the house Kurt had bought for his parents was up for sale as well. Kurt had purchased the property and gifted it to his brother and his family.

Mercedes gripped his right hand tightly while Burt insisted to Ella that he would get Kurt's things. Ella, unsure of what to do, took hold of Kurt's left hand. Kurt smiled at his assistant and mentally told himself that the woman needed a raise.

Burt spoke as they walked to the front door, "I wish it was under much brighter situations, but Im glad you're home, son. Lets get inside."

The four adults entered threw the large blue door into a modestly decorated entrance. A staircase was pushed to the left side and a long passageway lead to a family room. Kurt had to smile at seeing Finn and Rebecca's home. His sister-in-law had definitely been in charge of the decorating. The family room was humble, and had a sense of happiness about it. Ironic, considering the situation.

Burt set Kurt's things to the side by the staircase, and Ella immediately shot upstairs after asking Burt where Kurt and Mercedes would be sleeping. When she was out of sight, Burt turned to his son shaking his head, "That girl is too much."

Kurt smiled a little until they heard something smashing and a very audible "Jesus Christ!" come from the direction of the kitchen.

Kurt walked slowly towards where he remembered the kitchen being. Once he entered, his heart sank at seeing his graceful step-mother sitting on the kitchen floor, her back pressed against the cabinets and her face covered by her shaking hands.

"Oh, mom" Kurt said around the lump in his throat as he sat down, carefully avoiding the shattered glass at her feet, "Im so sorry Carole!" was all he could say as he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into himself.

"Kurt!" Carole choked out, burying her head into her step-son.

"Its ok" he promised, rubbing her back as he cradled her head, "Let it out, let it out."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes more until Carole had controlled her sobs. She smiled and stood up, pulling Kurt up with her, "I wish it was under much brighter situations, but Im glad you're home" she repeated to Kurt, pulling him into a motherly hug.

Kurt returned the hug until Carole pulled away and walked to the side of the refrigerator to get a dustpan and shovel. Kurt reached out to take it from Carole, but she refused with a small smirk. The smirk left her face as the dustpan and shovel left her hands.

"What is gods name…" Carole exclaimed at seeing Ella on the ground, sweeping the broken glass into the dustpan.

"Carole, this is Ella" Kurt said, trying not to laugh at Carole's face, "She kind just, does stuff?"

Carole nodded with a weird look on her face. Burt walked into the kitchen then, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Carole relaxed into the embrace and Kurt couldn't help but smile at the show of affection husband and wife showed each other.

"Kurt, you're bedroom is all set" Ella told Kurt before emptying the glass into the trash, "And Mr. Jacobs called to send his condolences."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Ella, "Thank you, ill call Marc in the morning."

"I cant believe you're friends with Marc Jacobs" Burt exclaimed, "Does he know you worshipped him when you were younger?"

"Yes he does" Kurt answered, sticking his tongue out, "We're actually going to design a collection together, prepare for world domination."

"Ok Sue Sylvester" Carole rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Before you take over the world with your amazing clothes, think you can go check on the kids?" her smile faded at this, "They're not talking to Burt or myself."

Kurt stilled at the mention of the children, "Are they upstairs?" he asked as he began to leave the room.

"Carole shook her head, "No sweetie, they're outside."

Kurt scrunched his nose up at the thought, "Why are they outside?"

"Tree house" Burt said quietly.

Kurt nodded and left out the back door to the backyard. A few lawn chairs were scattered around, as well as a few toys and footballs. Seeing the tree house, Kurt had to smile. He remembered Finn was in the middle of building it the last time Kurt had visited.

The tree was small and stout, and the house itself was only maybe 4 feet off of the ground. It was quite large, and had a big blue door and a small window on the right hand side of the door. Kurt could see a light flickering behind it.

Stepping up the 3 steps onto the deck that surrounded the whole tree, Kurt knocked on the door gently, "Hey guys, can I come in?"

"Password?" a small feminine voice said shakily.

"Um, Uncle Kurt?" Kurt asked weakly.

He could hear shuffling behind the door before it opened and he found himself tackled by two larger than seven year old seven year olds.

"Uncle Kurt? What are you doing here!" the girls voice said loudly.

"Angel, get off of him, he's an old man!"

Kurt sat up, pulling up his niece with him, "I resent that young man!" he pouted at Breaker, "I am only 25 years old thank you very much!"

"Yeah, old!" the boy spat back, folding his arms.

Kurt shook his head at his nephews attitude but ignored it for now, "Wanna go inside now?" he asked.

Both children shook their head vigorously at his question. Angel got up and walked back to stand next to her brother. Kurt had to blink at seeing the two next to each other.

Carolyn Michele Grace Hudson was born 2 minutes before her twin brother. She was petite, but tall for a seven year old girl. She stood at 4 and a half feet and looked to weight around 40 pounds. She had sweet little facial features with a big wide crooked grin like her father and brother. Her piercing emerald eyes were straight from her mother. She also received her mothers straight blond hair that she wore long, half way down her back. She looked angelic, hence her nickname, Angel.

Christopher Kurtis Burtram Hudson was technically the younger of the two. He was tall like his sister at 4 and a half feet, though he looked to have about 15 more pounds on her. He was the splitting image of Finn with his strong bone structure in his face. He shared the infectious crooked grin of his fathers and sisters. He too had the same deep green eyes, but he had dark brown hair, like his fathers. He wore it long, at shoulder length and un-kept. When he was a small child, Carole had commented on how he would break many girls hearts. They called him Breaker.

They were so much bigger than Kurt had thought. The last time he had seen them in person was 3 years ago at their 5th birthday. Before he knew it, his eyes were leaking tears.

"Breaker, you made him cry!" Angel scolded her brother, nudging him in the side, "Apologize!"

"Im sorry Uncle Kurt" Breaker apologized sincerely, walking over to rub his uncles back, "Im sorry for calling you old."

Kurt giggled at his sweet nephews apology. He stood up and pulled both children into a hug, holding them tightly, "We should go inside, its cold out here."

Again, both children shook their heads against Kurt's side, "We don't want to go in there" Angel spoke up, her voice muffled against Kurt.

"Why not?" Kurt asked gently, pulling away to look at the children, "Why don't you two want to go inside?"

"Because" Angel answered again, while Breaker just stood back and watched with a blank face, "Mommy and daddy wont be in there."

Kurt's heart sank and a few more tears fell from his eyes. "No they wont honey, but its your home. And we're all here, papa Burt and grandma Carole" he said behind his tears, "We all love you two ok? We'll be ok if we all stay together."

He wiped away a few tears that fell from Angels graceful face and pulled and gripped her small hand in his. He turned to Breaker, who had small tears falling from his face as well. Kurt pulled the boy under his arm and pulled him in, wiping away his tears. The kids didn't protest as Kurt started walking off of the deck around the tree. They walked together to the back door and entered together.

Kurt walked with the children straight into the family room where Burt was sitting watching the television and the three huddled down on the large maroon couch like a bunch of puppies. He pulled a small blanket that was on the back of the couch to cover them all and rested his feet on the coffee table.

Carole walked in a few minutes later with a cup of tea for Kurt and hot chocolate for the kids. She sat down and cuddled up next to her husband, and Kurt, Angel and Breaker sat quietly drinking their drinks.

Burt turned around a few minutes later and smiled knowingly at Carole, nodding his head towards the couch. Carole turned to see the children asleep against their uncle, who was also dozing off. Burt got up and shook his son gently, waking him up, "Hey kiddo, lets get the kids to bed."

Kurt smiled up at his father and nodded. Gently sliding out from in between the two on his side, Kurt stood and tilted his neck to get the knot out before he bent down to pick Breaker up while Burt picked up Angel. Walking upstairs to their room, Kurt and Burt set the children in their respective beds next to each other.

After switching on the small nightlight, Kurt stood at the door watching Finns little munchkins sleeping. A smile graced his face seeing them tucked up and cosy.

He had always wanted children, even from an early age he knew he wanted to be a father in the future. He just had never found the right person to settle down with to start a family of his own. Well, he had found that person, or had thought he had found that person a long time ago when they were in high school. He never could commit to Kurt though.

Sighing at the thought of _him_, Kurt focused back on the sleeping forms of his brothers gorgeous children. Breaker had shifted a little and opened his eyes and saw Kurt standing at the door, "Goodnight old man" the boy joked.

Kurt laughed louder than he thought he had, because Angel stirred and opened her eyes as well. Smiling up at her uncle, she wished him goodnight also. Kurt walked back into the room and kissed Angel on the cheek and Breaker on the forehead because of the latter's protests, "Goodnight beautifuls" he whispered as their eyes slid shut again.

Closing the door to their room, Kurt walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Just outside of the door, he could hear Mercedes and Burt chatting.

"Are you serious? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt heard Mercedes' voice ask unsurely.

"I think it would do good for him" Kurt heard his father replying, "You know how cut up he was when him and, you know, ended. He told me it was about them differing on the idea of having children one day. And I know he's always wanted kids of his own."

"I know, but now? He's only 25."

"Finn was 19 when they were born."

"But he went through the whole pregnancy with Rebecca for nine months, that's different."

Kurt frowned at their conversation before walking into the room. The two fell quiet immediately, Burt looking around the room suspiciously, "What are you two talking about in here?" he asked, raising an impeccably sculptured eyebrow.

"Oh, ah, just about the kids" Burt replied, scratching the back of his next, "Coffee?"

"No thank you" Kurt replied giving Mercedes a questioning look to which she simply shrugged her shoulders, "I think Im gonna head off to bed. You two are being extremely sketchy."

"Yes, sleep, that sounds great" Mercedes answered, pushing away from the cabinet she was leaning against, "Goodnight Mr. Hummel, sleep tight babe" she wished them, giving Kurt a small peck to the cheek as she passed him to leave the room.

"Seriously, that was just plain weird" Kurt said, staring after Mercedes, "What were you two talking about?" he asked his father.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment. But, you really should get some sleep son, tomorrow we'll be going over everything for the service and Carole has to work out the insurance claim."

Kurt nodded mutely, "Yeah, ok. So not looking forward to that" he mumbled.

"I know, but its gotta be done."

"I know" he said quietly. Shaking his head of the sad thoughts, Kurt poured himself a small glass of water before turning and kissing his fathers cheek, "Goodnight dad. Sweet dreams."

Burt smiled at the old gesture, pulling his son in for a tight hug, "Goodnight kiddo. Im really glad you're home, I've missed you, we've missed you."

Kurt blushed in embarrassment and guilt as he pulled away from his father and started for the door, "I've missed you all too" he answered genuinely, "Goodnight, love you.

"Love you to son, love you too."

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Hey guys and girls and everyone else in between, thank you so much for reading. If you've reached this point, why not go ahead and leave me a little review? Its free to do, and makes me oh so gleeful. You can even put this story and/or me on alert favourite if you so feel inclined. But, for reading, I already think that you're awesome, I would just think that you were more awesomer if you did those other things too lol.**

**- Ok, so, in this chapter, I alluded to a '_him' _and would like suggestions on who that _'him'_ should be. I love Klaine obviously, Darren Criss is so dreamy, but ultimately, im a Kurt shipper. Kurt would be fantastic with everyone, except Karofsky of course. That shits nasty! So, who would you like that _'him'_ to be? Im really leaning towards a certain lemon-juiced blond with deliciously large lips, but would like to hear from you my dear readers :)**

**- Btw, my boyfriend talked me into creating a Twitter account, so if you'd like to follow me, my username is 'SKYzhei'. I just made it, so I haven't got any followers, and im not following anyone either yet lol, its all new to me. But, I will follow you if you follow me. Really, I created it to stalk Ellen DeGeneres and Chris Colfer, which, you know, who could blame me?**

**- Aiight, thats about it. Oh, 'Sexy' airs here in Australia tomorrow night, and I may have chapter 2 up then or the day after that, so it won't take as long as this update did. Lol, I was originally going to have Kurt's assistant be Holly Holiday, but im not entirely convinced a woman in her early 40's would be as sufficient an assistant as Ella...what do you guys think?**

**- Anyway, I don't own Glee. I do have beautiful twin nephews and a niece to whom Angel and Breaker are based upon. And, for all I know, Chris Colfer could very well be friends with Marc Jacobs.**


	3. The Kids Are Alright

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

Kurt woke up with a start when he felt a light pressure on his chest and warmth radiating from a figure tucked against his left side. Opening one eye and slowly tilting his head to see what it was, he smiled as he was met with a full head of blond hair.

Angel rested her head on his chest as she slept soundly. Kurt tried to raise his left hand to pet her hair, but realised it was clasped tightly with Breakers, who was sleeping against his left side. Kurt couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest as he thought of the possibly of having children, so he could wake up to a pleasant surprise like this one. Pulling the children in closer, Kurt settled into the soft mattress to enjoy the contented feeling.

Sadly, less than half a second later, the reason for Kurt being here came flooding back to him. He was in his brothers house, in his brothers guest room, these were his brothers children. His brother was gone.

Kurt sighed heavily, too heavily perhaps since Angel lifted her head off of his chest and looked at her uncle with sad, glassy eyes. "Oh, sweetie, Im sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he told the sweet little girl.

"I was awake" her melodic voice waved off the concern with a small smile, "Mommy and daddy are gone aren't they?" she asked sounding defeated.

Kurt nodded dejectedly, "Im afraid so" he said, "Are you ok?"

Angel shook her head, her messy blond hair swaying, "No, I thought it was all a dream" she answered, settling her head back down on her uncles chest, "Im sad."

Kurt's heart broke at the angelic girls words. He knew from personal experience that losing a parent at an early age was tough, and a part of you will always hurt and never fully heal from the loss. It had been 17 years since his own mothers death, and he still found himself from time to time crying about it, missing his mother. Angel and Breaker had just lost both parents. They would probably grow up with their grandparents as parents instead. Thank Gaga Burt and Carole were the epitome of love.

"How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast?" Kurt asked his niece as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Breaker stirred on the side of him, and Kurt looked down to see his heavy eyelids flutter open, "Breakfast?" the little boy asked groggily.

Smiling down at him, Kurt nodded his head as Angel sat up and stretched her arms out, "Yes Breaker, breakfast."

The little boy stood up fast, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand as he slipped on his slippers, "Cool, breakfast!" and he disappeared.

Kurt giggled out loud at his nephews antics, _just like his father _he thought bitter-sweetly. Angel got off of the bed and slipped on her own slippers. She waited at the door patiently while Kurt slid on his slippers too. Kurt walked towards the door and Angel slipped her hand into his and they made their way down the hall and then down the staircase.

Walking towards the kitchen, Kurt and Angel ran into the back of a still Breaker. Kurt peaked over the top of his head and his heart fell. The whole kitchen and dining area was filled with bouquets of flowers, baskets with various care items in them and condolence cards and the like.

Kurt reached out and took a hold of Breakers hand in the one that was not holding Angels. The boy gripped tightly onto Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled the boy and girl with him as they made their way into the family room in silence. There, Burt had just hung up the phone with a sincere "Thank you, goodbye."

"Morning dad" Kurt said weakly.

Burt looked up and saw the three holding hands and smiled happily, "Morning Kurt, morning my little munchkins!" He said as he approached the kids and bent down to kiss their foreheads. Seeing their sad, shocked faces, Burt nodded in understanding and looked at his son, "They saw?" Kurt simply nodded, "Probably a stupid place to put them" Burt shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, "Ok, hey kids, sit in here for a while and watch some cartoons or something, ok? Uncle Kurt and I will fix you both some breakfast, what would you like?"

Breaker let go of Kurt's hand and dove onto the couch, flicking on the tv to watch Spongebob Square Pants, "Ill have Scrambled eggs and toast please Pop" Yip, just like his father.

Angel let go of Kurt's hand gently and walked over to sit next to her brother. Snuggling up to her brother, Breaker pulled his arm over and around his sister and they settled in to watch the box, "Can I have Cornflakes please? Oh, and a peanut butter and banana toast."

"Sure, wont be long, ok?" Burt announced as he and his son walked into the crowded kitchen.

Burt busied himself clearing room on the counter then set out making the kids breakfast. Kurt smiled as he watched his father beat the eggs and scrambled them in the pan. He wasn't Jamie Oliver by any means, but he had definitely come a long way since Kurt was a child in the cooking department.

"So, what's the order of business today?" Kurt asked his father.

Burt sighed but carried on with the food preparation, "The kids can stay home today, I was kinda hoping that you could take them out some place?" he asked his son hopefully.

"Oh, sure no problem" Kurt assured his dad with a smile, "Anything you'd like me to do while Im out?"

"Well if you don't mind, Carole was actually thinking you'd like to pick a suit for Finn."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised, "She doesn't want to do that?"

Burt laughed lightly, "No, she said no matter what the occasion was, if you didn't like what Finn was wearing you'd cuss him out for it."

Kurt gasped in shocked, "I would nev-oh, well maybe" he corrected, thinking about it properly, "Ok, well sure" he answered.

Burt smiled at his son while he plated up the kids breakfast, pushing the plates towards Kurt, "Take these into them will you? Then let them know what's on the agenda for them. Ill be next door with Carole to finalize everything for the funeral."

Kurt nodded and picked up the plates of food and walked into the family room where Angel and Breaker were still cuddled up together on the couch, now watching music videos. He walked over and placed the plates onto the coffee table then threw some cushions onto the ground and indicated the children to get off the couch while they ate.

"Thanks uncle Kurt" the twins said together as they flopped onto the ground and began to eat.

Kurt watched them as they ate silently and slowly, still listening to the music on the tv screen, "You two get a day off of school today" he told them, their heads whipping to the side to look at him interestedly, "And after you finish your breakfast, go upstairs and get ready ok? Im gonna take you two into town for the day."

"Really?" Breaker said in between mouthfuls of egg, "What're we gonna do?"

Kurt frowned, "Well, first, eww, don't talk with food in your mouth. But I have some shopping to do" Kurt frowned again when Angel laughed and nudged Breaker with a knowing look on her face, "Excuse me, what was that look for?" he asked, mock-glaring at the little girl.

Angel giggled sweetly and Breaker grinned menacingly, "I was just telling Breaker that you'd probably be going shopping today, and he said you'd wait at least a few days. I was right, as usual."

Kurt's mouth fell open before he gained more control of his face, "Anyway, besides shopping I really have no idea what we can do, so we'll just do whatever we feel like it."

"Cool" Breaker announced, now finished with his breakfast, "Can we get pizza?"

"You just ate" Kurt frowned at the boy.

Breaker simply shrugged his shoulders, "But ill be hungry again while we're out" he retorted in a _duh_ fashion.

Angel finished her breakfast also and stood up, "Im gonna go have a shower now, Breaker only takes like 3 minutes" she announced, blocking her nose as if to indicate he was smelly.

Kurt giggled at the little girl as she exited the room. His giggling stopped when Breaker paused the television and turned to him with a serious look on his face. "Mom and dad are gone forever, aren't they?"

Kurt's face fell and immediately he felt hot tears in the back of his eyes. Willing them to stay at bay, he sat down beside the sweet innocent boy and held his hand, "Yeah buddy, they're gone from this world forever, but they'll always live in here" Kurt answered quietly, placing his hand that was clasped with Breakers, onto his chest above his heart.

Breaker smiled up at his uncle, his eyes wet, "Dad always said that if a parent leaves their children, its only in this world. The mom or the dad will always live on with their children inside the children's hearts. Did you tell him that?" he asked with such a curious look on his face.

Kurt smiled back at the handsome young boy in front of him in front of him, "Actually, you're dad told me that" he beamed.

"Really?" he asked proudly.

Kurt nodded, "It was when I had turned 18 and I was feeling sad because it had been 10 years to that day when my own mom left this world" he spoke gently, recalling the story, "Your dad was there comforting me and he told me that. It made me feel much better, and to this day I still hold my mom inside my heart."

Kurt was surprised when the little boy reached up and brushed a tear away from his cheek. Kurt smiled down at the boy and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled apart, Breaker whispered, "I miss them already."

"I miss them too" Kurt whispered right back, squeezing his hand.

The two smiled at each other sadly. Just then, Angel showed up dressed in a cute little yellow day-dress, her hair wrapped up in a towel. Kurt mussed up Breakers hair and nodded towards the door, "Your turn, and save some hot water for you ok?"

1 shower, exactly 26 calls and 3 cups of coffee later, Kurt, Angel, Breaker and Ella found themselves sitting in a beautiful park, next to the lake having a picnic for lunch. Angel was being chased around by Breaker, who had a stick with something on the end of it. Ella was on the phone taking more condolences from Kurt's many friends and associates, and Kurt was laying on his back on the picnic blanket, staring into the blue sky above.

They had checked out various menswear stores for Finn a suit but Kurt was unhappy with all of them. Eventually, Kurt had phoned Rachel in New York and asked her to stop by his workshop and pick up a suit made by him. Of course, Kurt didn't trust Rachel Berry to choose just any suit, so he had called one of the interns and told her which suit to have ready to Rachel's pick-up. She may be Broadways biggest star, currently playing the role of Elphaba in Wicked and have legions of fans, but unless she was being dressed by her stylist, the bitch still had no taste.

Kurt had taken his niece and nephew to a bakery instead of for pizza, and they had nearly bought out the whole store. The carbs and calories would go straight to his hips but Kurt didn't really care, he was too busy enjoying time with the little ones. So they had come to the park to eat and relax and enjoy the day.

"Kurt" Ella said, holding the phone against her hand, "Its Sam, do you want to talk to him?"

Kurt sat up immediately, looking at Ella like she had 2 heads. Kurt shook his head no and Ella lifted the phone back up to her lips. But before she could flag Sam off, Kurt had snatched the phone out of her hands, "H-hello?" he asked timidly.

"Kurt" Sam sighed, "Im so sorry about Finn."

Kurt nodded before realising that Sam couldn't see him, "Thanks" was all he could say.

A small silence passed over the old acquaintances before Sam spoke up again, "I miss you Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart drop at the words. After breaking up with Blaine in his freshman year of college, Kurt had returned home to Lima for the Christmas break. During a party held by Mike Chang, spurred on by Finn's insistence that Sam batted for the other team, Kurt had approached the trouty mouthed man. Spurred on by the alcohol, Sam proceeded to come-out to Kurt and confessed his high school crush had always been one Kurt Hummel.

Sam had followed Kurt back to New York where the two began dating. They soon fell in love, and their relationship only got stronger. After winning Project Runway, Kurt had been shocked when Sam proposed to him on the finale, which made that episode the most watched episode ever. Kurt had accepted, of course.

Soon after, Sam's music began garnering attention, and he soon found himself signed to a major record label in New York. Still, the couple were strong in their love for each other. In fact, they had been crowned People Magazines Power Couple of the year last year. That is, until the baby issue came up.

Kurt had always wanted children, and with a stable relationship such as the one he and Sam had shared, he thought it would be the perfect time to start thinking about having children of their own. Sam, however, was more apprehensive about the idea. Endless arguments and back-and-forth discussions between the two eventually lead to their undoing, and they called of the engagement and split up.

They had only spoken to each other a handful of times since the break-up. Kurt had truly loved Sam and it had hurt that something Kurt so deeply wanted was not what Sam wanted at all.

Kurt sighed into the phone after recalling everything between the two of them, "I miss you too, Sam."

"Ill be in town tomorrow for the funeral."

Kurt nodded, "Ill see you there then?"

"Yeah, ill see you there."

"Ok, well if that's all" Kurt trailed off.

Sam sighed on the other end of the call, "Bye Kurt" he spoke gently.

"Bye Sam" Kurt said, hanging the phone up immediately.

Collapsing back down on the picnic blanket, Kurt covered his face with his arm and groaned loudly.

"I cant believe you dated Sam Evans!"

Kurt rolled over to see Angels bright face as she bit into a croissant, "He's so cute!"

"You are not allowed to think people are cute!" Kurt said sternly as he sat up and looked at the girl in question, "You're only allowed to think Unicorns and rainbows and Disney princes are cute, got it?"

Angel chuckled at her silly uncle and rolled her eyes. Breaker skidded up beside his sister and pulled out the pizza bread, "Uncle Kurt, can I feed this to the ducks?" he nodded over to the lake.

Kurt looked towards the small creatures waddling around the edge of the lake and nodded. Getting up to his feet and pulling Angel with him, the three made their way over to the ducks and began breaking the bread up and throwing it into the lake and at the ducks.

Hearing Angel laughing at the birds' antics and Breaker imitating the noise of a bird, Kurt felt another pang to his chest at the thought of having this feeling one day, of having children to feed ducks with one day.

Why didn't Sam want this? Why didn't Sam want kids? Kurt had gone over that question a million and one times, and always had come up with no answer.

Shrugging his shoulders at his inner monologue, Kurt was determined in his thinking. He would be an excellent father, and he would become one soon enough.

His determination was halted when he felt a hard shove in the derriere and found himself in the lake with the ducks. Splashing frantically and shaking the water out of his face, he heard cackling from the bank. Clearing his eyes to glare at whoever had pushed him in and seeing Angel, Breaker and Ella all pointing and laughing at him, Kurt wasn't so sure about his resolve to become a father.

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- So, obviously Ive chosen Sam as 'him'. I just really wanted to write a Sam/Kurt fic, and thought this would be the perfect one for it. I do love Blaine, and Klaine, I promise, and Blaine will be in this story, but in currently debating on wether he should be a spanner in the works for Kurt and Sam's relationship or if he should just be the supportive friend. The decision to make this a Sam/Kurt story was made much more difficult after watching 'Original Song' and Kurts epic kiss with Blaine! Seriously, that was so yummy. But, alas, I must stick to the outline of the story I had planned in my head, sorry if you don't like that :(**

**- Ok, so Im gonna start rambling about 'Sexy' now, so if you don't want to listen to my opinions, thats more than fine with me. Thank you for reading, please review, and i'll see you next chapter...Ok, now for those of you reading, let me just say, OMG!**

**- Going into 'Sexy' I didn't really have high expectations about it. But, I have to say it was actually one of my very favourite episodes. Its up there with 'Silly Love Songs', 'Duets' and 'Preggers'. The talk Burt gave Kurt was TOTALLY EPIC! My father is awesome, but Burt is just, Burt! BEST TV FATHER EVER! Santana's revelation was so touching, and it was great to have some character development with her and Brittany. And, Naya killed it with her acting, I was like "Yes, you better show us your acting chops!". Holly Holiday was HILARIOUS! Gwyneth did a fantastic job with her songs. The line "My lips are sealed, just like your legs" cracked me the fuck up! 'Animal' was so cute, Kurt and his sexy face was THE SHIT! But, I was like, what's up the foam machine? Can anyone enlighten me on that situation? Jeff, Wes and the beatboxer looked extra delish in that number, getting their sexy on! Does anyone know the name of the beatboxer and his characters name? And, my obsessio-I mean my admiration of Kurt is totally justified now, because my mother, who doesn't watch the show watched it with me, and the scene where Kurt and Blaine are in the coffee shop and Sue comes up to them, my mum was like "Wow, he's a beautiful looking boy!" and I literally squealed! You better say that mum!**

**- Goshness, y'all probably think Im crazy lol.I suppose I better go...**

**- Thank you so much for reading my story. If you'd like, you can review and alert and all that good stuff if you want. I'd love you forever for it. Next chapter will be the funeral, and you'll be seeing alot of familiar faces.**


	4. Farewells And Familiar Faces

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

Friday rolled around all too quickly for Kurt's liking. Such a beautiful spring day was wasted by the sad and slow atmosphere that encompassed the Hudson residence and its residents.

Kurt had spent a whole hour trying to dress himself, each item of clothing seeming to weight heavier and heavier until finally he was done. He had gone to help his niece and nephew to dress too, but they had already dressed themselves and were waiting with Burt and Carole in the family room ready to go to the funeral home.

The children, to Kurt's surprise, seemed fine. Their shoulders were slumped lower than he had ever seen them, but their eyes told him that they would be ok. Burt looked worn out and tired, but that was perhaps because he was a 50 year old man who had occasion heart problems ever since his heart attack 8 years ago.

Carole, however, looked very sad, which in turn made Kurt feel even sadder than he had been already. She held her shoulders up high, and her face was strong, but Kurt knew deep down she was broken by the loss of her biological son. It was all in her eyes.

Kurt reached his family and pulled Carole into a hug immediately. The older woman tensed up before relaxing into the embrace, and let out a sigh and a few sobs into the crook of Kurt's neck. Pulling apart, Kurt held her at arms length while looking at her straight in her sparkling brown eyes, "You look beautiful, and even though Finn cant tell the difference between silk and satin, he'd say so too."

Carole giggled as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, "Thanks hon." Turning to face her husband and the children, she squared her shoulders and spoke with authority, "Lets go family."

10 minutes later, the remaining Hudmels arrived at a small funeral home that looked more like an old manor house. The whole parking lot was filled, and Kurt didn't believe that all were there to see his brother off, but after entering the building, he swallowed his words, and the lump that formed in his throat at realizing that everyone was there to see his brother off.

Carole and Burt were immediately pulled into hugs by an elderly couple Kurt remembered were Rebecca's parents. Rebecca was a beautiful woman, with long blond hair and green eyes. She was down to earth and a genuinely mellow person. After breaking up with Rachel for the umpteenth time, Finn needed someone so un-Rachel, that meeting Rebecca seemed like a match made in heaven. She also was able to teach Finn a lot, and the boy Kurt knew had turned into a resourceful and clever young man once their twins had arrived.

Watching the exchange between the parents of the deceased, Kurt felt a light squeeze to his right hand. Looking down at his hand expecting to see Angel or Breakers small one entangled with his, what he saw pulled the corners of his mouth into a small fond smile, "Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he found himself in a warm embrace by his old friend. Kurt squeezed Blaine in a bone crushing hug, only then realising that he needed the familiar gesture. Before he knew it, he was sobbing into the now slightly taller, still curly haired but unnecessarily gelled haired man, "How are you Kurt?" he asked gently when they pulled apart.

"Its hard" Kurt answered. They had always been honest with each other, and now was no different.

Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder, "I know it is, but you'll get through it."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you Blaine" he smiled at his friend, "When did you get here? Is Stefano with you?" he asked about Blaine's boyfriend.

"Just a few minutes ago actually, and no, he couldn't get time off work, but Becky and I came together."

Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing Becky again. She was always such a sweet girl, excluding what she did for Couch Sylvester. "Oh well that's a shame, it would have been nice to see him again, and it'd be great to see Becky again too."

Blaine placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt, "And it isn't great to see me again?" he joked.

Kurt played along, shrugging his shoulders, "Meh."

The two old lovers laughed and carried on talking to each other for a few minutes before the service was called into session. Kurt paled, but was encouraged along by his old friend slipping his hand back into his own and pulling him along towards the front of the hall to a seat.

When Kurt sat down on a padded chair, he refused to look up at first. On his right, Angel sat down and slipped her hand into his as well. Breaker, Carole and Burt all sat in the front row. Finally, Kurt looked up towards the two black coffins at the front with huge bouquets of red and white roses on top of each one. Because of the car accident and the injuries the bodies had sustained, it was a close-casket funeral.

The funeral home director began the proceedings with a short prayer Carole had asked for. Kurt didn't believe in god, but Carole and Finn did, and if they wanted a prayer to be given, he would do nothing but support them. After the director gave a heartfelt speech about life and death, he cleared the floor for family and friends to speak if they so felt inclined.

Burt spoke first, telling a story of how the boy who once believed you could get pregnant in a hot tub turned into a loving and devoted man and father who got his wife pregnant the proper way, much to the horror of not only Angel and Breaker, but of Kurt as well.

Rebecca's family spoke in turns after Burt, telling of how beautiful their daughter was, and how soon her life was cut short. A few friends of Finn and Rebecca's spoke next, and the speeches all varied from emotional to humorous.

After Rachel's speech, mainly about her rocky past with Finn, had ended, Kurt still couldn't gather himself to speak. He knew he was being cowardly but he just couldn't get up and do it. Finally, Angel and Breaker stood up and made their way to the front, all eyes on the two beautiful children.

The two kissed both of their parents' coffins before standing in the middle of both, linking hands as they talked into the microphone, Angel saying "My name is Carolyn Michele Grace Hudson, but everybody calls me Angel."

Kurt, and everyone in the room for that matter, smiled at the adorable little girl talking with such confidence. Angel smiled at everyone before continuing, "My mommy always told me that angels are beautiful creatures sent from God to remind the world of how much love there is" tears were already welling up in the eyes of all those in attendance, "But mommy and daddy were my angels. They reminded me of how much they loved me and Breaker each day. I know that they loved us both, and ill miss them. I want to be just like my mommy."

By now, Kurt was already balling his eyes out silently. Breaker then began to speak, "My name is Christopher Kurtis Burtram Hudson, but I such a heartbreaker, they call me Breaker" everyone giggled at this, "My dad once told me that when someone dies, like a parent, they never leave their child's heart. So I know my mom and my dad are in here" the boy said, placing his hand that was clasped with Angels over his heart, sure enough, breaking everyone's heart, "He was my hero, and I want to be just like my daddy."

Kurt turned his head to the side, and sure enough, everyone seemed to have been crying. Angel and Breaker came back to sit next to Kurt, and Kurt couldn't help but pull them into a suffocating hug, "Im so proud of both of you!"

The director chose that moment to return. He had been told that after the children spoke it would be the end of the service. With one final prayer, the funeral service was ended. Burt, Carole, Kurt, Angel, Breaker and Paul and Francine Winters, Rebecca's parents, stood in the front of the hall to thank everyone as they approached them. After everyone had been thanked and filed out of the funeral home, the director of the funeral home and his team carried the two coffins away to be cremated.

Kurt watched as his brother disappeared out of sight, tears now free falling from his glasz eyes. Burt rested his hand on his sons shoulder, Kurt rasiing his hand to cover his fathers, and the whole family watched in silence as the doors closed behind the funeral director. Carole pulled everyone into a group hug where they hugged it out for a good few minutes, bidding farewell to Finn and his wife for the last time.

Burt had invited everyone over to his and Carole's home for the wake, and sure enough, almost everyone had shown up. Ella had organized the caterers while everyone was at the funeral, and people began mingling and chatting with each other as soon as they arrived.

Kurt was getting himself a drink when he heard lots of familiar laughter and the distinct sound of guitars. Smiling as he passed everyone to make his way into the family room, he saw his other family. His glee family, all sitting on the couches in the centre of the room. Kurt took in the sight. Everyone was here.

Artie was sitting in his wheelchair, Tina on his lap. The two had split up with their respective high school partners senior year, but never got back together until a few years ago when they both moved back to Lima after graduating college. Artie owned his own I.T firm in Lima, while Tina worked at McKinley High as the co-director of the current Glee club and dance teacher.

Brittany and Santana were sitting next to each other, their hands clasped together. Kurt had to smile at the two. Even after all these years, and their mutual love for each other, they still weren't officially a couple. They were occasional bed buddies, but they were free to see other people, and Brittany currently had a boyfriend who lived in Lima with her. Santana was the new cheerleading couch at McKinley High, and if possible, was more maniacal than Sue Sylvester.

Quinn sat daintily on the ledge of the couch. She was still as beautiful as ever, but she had definitely grown up a lot. She had attended Harvard law school, and was a practising lawyer in Columbus where she lived with her husband Alex, a beautiful British man. Kurt had to admit, she did know how to pick them.

Rachel was sitting on one couch, staring intently at Noah who was sitting on the other couch strumming his guitar. Noah represented Rachel and Kurt in New York. His charm and bad-assness as he would put it, made him the ideal manager. He and Rachel had a whole lot of sexual tension, and thought that they hid their secret relationship well, but Kurt so knew they were screwing each other behind closed doors. He even caught Noah looking at wedding rings once.

Mercedes sat with Matt behind her. Her and Matt had hooked up when Matt returned to Lima for the gleeks' graduation, but nothing further had come of it. When Mercedes moved to LA upon getting her record deal she so damn deserved, the two had bumped into each other on the set of Mercedes' video for Hell To The No. They began dating, and now the pair were engaged. And only Kurt knew she was expecting their first child.

Mike sat next to Blaine and Becky. Mike and Matt had moved to LA after graduating high school and started their own dance studio. A few special clients, and they found themselves as the hottest choreographers in all of California. Mike currently was single, but he didn't mind that fact.

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine. With Kurt transferring back to McKinley, and Blaine heading off to Julliard, their relationship ended shortly after they got together, though they still decided to stay friends. Their friendship was solid, and they still were each others support system all these years later. Blaine currently lived in LA where he owned his own production company, and he was a well-known musical director, screenwriter, composer and performer on the LA theatre scene.

Becky had come to her senses and quit scheming for Sue. She joined the Glee club and became close friends with everyone. After winning Homecoming Queen senior year, Becky became a motivational speaker and is a frequent guest on a talk show in LA. She also lives with Blaine and his boyfriend.

Even Mr. Schue managed to come. His wife, Emma, couldn't get the time off, but Kurt's former Glee club teacher could. He and Emma finally got their shit together and were now happily married with a 5 year old of their own. He was still Glee club and Spanish teacher at McKinley, and despite no longer being his students, Kurt and the gleeks still called him Mr. Schue.

And then there was Sam, who was as blond as ever, as good looking as ever, and looking at him.

Kurt held his breath when Sam stood up looking mighty fine is his tailor Armani suit. Immediately, all the former gleeks who had been chatting boisterously, paused and just stared at the two men. Everyone knew their situation. "Sam" Kurt said simply, nodding at the other man.

Sam took an awkward step forward but stopped himself from embracing the other man in a hug, settling for extending his hand, to which Kurt shook firmly. The two just looked at each other for a few moments until a loud cough broke them out of their staring contest.

"That wasn't awkward at all" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt watched as Sam blushed red. Kurt turned to glare at the beautiful Latina before sitting down next to Puck on the couch, "What are you guys talking about?" he asked them.

Within seconds conversation picked up again. Everyone shared their stories and memories with Finn over the years, and there were many tears, but many more laughs. They barely even recognized that people had started to leave until Mr. and Mrs. Winters had bid farewell to Kurt.

Carole and Burt turned back into the family room as the last of their guests had left. Carole sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Rachel. Burt smiled at the group as he walked into the kitchen, seconds later walking back out with a platter of sandwiches and sat them down on the coffee table. "Perfect time for a song, don't you think?"

Hurried footsteps were heard and Angel and Breaker scurried into the room, Breaker holding his flip camera, "Wait, let me get this on camera."

Carole looked at her grandson for a while, "Why do you want to get this on camera?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? Mercy Jones and Sam Evans are sitting in front of me, ready to sing a song, Im gonna be so cool at school" the little boy exclaimed, all adults in the room chuckling, except Rachel who glared at the boy for not mentioning her, but didn't say anything.

"You all sing, right?" Angel asked hopefully, "You were all in the Glee club with daddy and uncle Kurt?"

Everyone nodded happily, Kurt pulling Angel into his lap, "That's right, and your daddy was our co-captain, with Rachel."

"Captain?" Breaker asked with wide eyes as he settled onto the couch with Carole, "My dad was so cool."

Everyone looked on at the boy with glassy eyes. He sure did idolise his father, for good reason too. Carole pulled Breaker towards her and wrapped her arms around the boy, resting her chin on his head, "So, how about that song?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, what shall we sing? Perhaps something from my Tony award winning musical Wicked, or a classic Barbara-"

"Open Arms" Angel announced, cutting off Rachel's obnoxious rant.

All the adults exchanged looks with each other before Kurt turned to asked "Why that song sweetie?"

"It was daddies favourite."

"And his and moms wedding song, right Pop?" Breaker added, holding up his camera tp pointing it towards the adults.

Kurt nodded towards Noah who began picking at the strings, playing the notes into the song. Kurt closed his eyes to imagine the piano, his time spent with the Warblers had taught him how to listen to the music that wasn't there.

Noah started the song, _"Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heart heartbeat with mine."_

His smoky voice blended beautifully when Rachel softened her voice and sung with him, _"Softly whisper, you're soul sincere. How could our love be so blind?"_

Rachel and Noahs singing ceased for Santana to sing, her voice warm and soulful, Blaine cutting in to harmonize at the end of the bridge, _"We sailed on together, we drifted apart. And here you are by my side."_

Everyone joined into the chorus, the old friends finding their place in the melody easily, no one person over powering, just a blended soft sound accompanied by the acoustic music of the guitars.

"_So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. Open arms."_

Kurt swayed with his arms wrapped around Angel. The little girl looked up at him as he began to sing beautifully, _"Living without you, living alone. This empty house seems so cold."_

Kurt's head snapped towards Sam, who lowered his voice to blend effortlessly with Kurt's higher notes. Their eyes locked as they sang, _"Wanting to hold you, wanting you near. How much I wanted you home."_

Shaken by the words in that verse and by Sam's haunting face, Kurt stopped his singing, and so did Sam. Luckily, Artie piped up with the bridge, Tina harmonizing at the end, _"But now that you've come back, turned night into day. I need you to stay."_

Mercedes and Mr. Schue sung together, their strong voices building the chorus. Kurt had to smile when Mercedes gave a few runs. It wasn't a Glee song without Mercedes' runs.

"_So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me."_

The last chord played out, everyone's eyes darting to Angel, who smiled and finished the song, _"Open arms" _she sang in key.

Carole, Burt and Breaker all screamed and applauded loudly, Breaker turning the camera to face himself, "And that, ladies and gentleman, was New Directions class of 2012!"

Everyone exchanged sad smiles, touched and heartbroken by Breakers innocent words.

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- HI! Thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you to everyone who has put me and my story on alert and/or favourited it. Yes, Im using favourited as if its a real word :P. And, thank you so much for them lovely people who have reviewed to tell me what you think. Seriously, authors get nothing from their work apart from the kind words from their readers. That being said, if you have any questions, comments, thoughts or concerns about my story, please don't hesitate to send me a review or a private message. I'd love to hear from you beautiful people, find out what type of person is reading my fic lol, does that sound creepy in any way?**

**- Anywho, Im super nervous about this chapter. I really liked writing it. I just hope y'all enjoy reading it. In my culture, funerals are completely different to that of what is in this chapter, so I apologize if anything seems off.**

**- The song used in this chapter is Journey's classic love song 'Open Arms'. I used it because it is one of my favourite songs ever. Also, don't you think the cast of Glee would totally kill that song? I can totally picture everyone how I described them singing it. Just, also imagine Mike and Brittany dancing gently, contemporary style, a La 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' from the episode 'Dream On'.**


	5. Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** - Xx**

**-XXX-**

The music blasted loud and the bass throughout the club kept every patron in the establishment pumping. Currently playing was Lady Gaga's smash anthem Born This Way, and the group of friends in the middle of the club had all eyes on them as they danced and sang until their hearts content.

After their impromptu jam session in the family room of Burt and Carole Hummel's house, the former Glee club members excluding Mr. Schue, who had to return to Lima, decided they needed a little cheering up, and what better way to do that than with alcohol.

They had all hit a quiet bar for a few de-stressing beverages. Then they moved to a more packed Karaoke bar, where the patrons of that establishment were treated to a free concert from Mercy Jones and Sam Evans. Drinks poured freely because of the celebrity status the group pulled, and by the time they had left the Karaoke bar, every single member bar Becky and Rachel were very much inebriated. That inebriation lead to the decision of instead of retiring for the night, they should check out a few nightclubs in the district.

The Columbus nightlife was a thriving metropolis, and the old high school friends found themselves in a crowded dance club called Neon. The lighting was totally tripping Kurt out, but he was having such a great time he didn't even care. The fact that he was grinding on the dance floor with Blaine and Mercedes helped.

Gone was the 16 year old Kurt who had thrown up after drinking half a bottle of Tequila, confusing an innocent Miss. Pillsbury for Bambi's ill-fated mother. Kurt Hummel, the 25 year old Designer of the Year was care-free and knew how to hold his alcohol. He was pretty sure he could drink the Puckasaurus-Rex under the table if he wanted to.

Finally, when a boring song from an auto-tuned pop wannabe started blaring, a tired and sweating Kurt exited the dance floor and headed back to the V.I.P area he had booked for himself and his friends. Upon entering the small lounge and seeing Rachel and Noah eating each others faces off, Kurt chuckled and sat down opposite them. "You know? I should really record this scene to show you both how ridiculous keeping your relationship secret is."

Rachel immediately pushed a very swollen-lipped Noah off of her and wiped at her own mouth with the back of her hand, "Jesus Kurt, you could have given me a heart attack!"

Kurt just smirked and rolled his eyes, "The way that kiss was going, you'd have a heart attack anyway. That was pretty hot" he drawled, winking at Noah.

Noah smirked and pouted his lips into a kiss face, "You wish princess."

"Seriously though, why are you two adamant that you aren't a couple? The world needs more Puckleberry!" Kurt announced, earning a smirk from Noah.

"We are not a couple" Rachel denied, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yeah, we just fuck like rabbits" Noah intoned, wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel, who blushed.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he poured himself another glass of champagne, "Whatever floats your boats."

"Why the interest in our love lives anyway? You and Grouper face have been making eyes at each other all night" Noah exclaimed, snatching the bottle of champagne and drinking straight out of the bottle.

Kurt choked on the gulp of alcohol he had just swallowed, eliciting an evil laugh from Noah. Kurt had _so not _been making eyes at Groupe-ah, Sam all night! Sam had just always been in the line of Kurt's vision wherever he was looking, that was all.

"Speak of the Guppy face" Rachel smirked herself, which looked very weird to Kurt, as she nodded her head behind Kurt.

Kurt whipped his head around to see Sam smiling at him as he entered the lounge and sat down next to Kurt, "Hey" Sam said simply.

"Hey" Kurt replied, trying not to blush at their connected outer thighs.

Noah grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to her feet, "We'll get outta your hair" he winked at Kurt as the not-couple left, closing the curtain behind them.

Sam turned to look at Kurt and smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. Kurt definitely didn't melt at the sight! "Drink?" he asked, reaching over Kurt to grab at the bottle of champagne.

Kurt shook his head no as he held out his glass to be refilled. The one downside of the care-free Kurt who knew how to hold his alcohol was he tended to be too nice, and his defences were always down around the people he knew. His defences were non-existent around people he loved. But he shouldn't have anything to worry about, because he no longer loved Sam, right?

Sam refilled Kurt's glass, then filled another one. Raising his own glass, he locked eyes with Kurt and smiled a million bolt smile, "Cheers."

Wrong! Against his better judgement, Kurt pushed Sam into the leather seat and pressed his soft lips against Sam's pouty ones. Sam reacted immediately, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt's face as he deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned at the feeling, lapping his tongue against Sam's bottom lip for entrance. Sam grinned into the oral exchange, granting Kurt his wish and parting his lips. Kurt's tongue darted out in an instant, and the two men's tongues battled for dominance.

Kurt pushed Sam further into the back of the seat and straddled him after the whimper the lemon juiced blonde let out. Sam's eyes bugged out at Kurt's action, their mouths still exchanging spit, "Kurt" Sam tried to say around Kurt's mouth attached to his, "We should stop."

Kurt groaned in frustration and pulled away from Sam, looking into his eyes, "Do you want me?" he asked, trying to sound seductive.

Sam nodded, licking his lips, the effect seeming to have worked, "Yes!" he said eagerly.

Kurt dove back into another searing kiss before moving his lips down to Sams neck, sucking hard. Sam whimpered at the suction against his neck and was sure he would be left with nasty red marks. Despite his obvious arousal, Sam knew he needed to stop this, "Kurt" he tried again, "Oh god Kurt, stop for a second, I wasn't finished."

Kurt grunted and pulled back, looking into Sams green eyes again, "What is your damn problem?" he huffed.

Sam swallowed audibly at Kurt's angry face. Angry Kurt was not a good thing. "We cant do this, not here."

Kurt's angry face disappeared and he switched his sexy back on, reaching down to grasp Sams erectness, causing Sam to moan and throw his head back, "You said you wanted me" Kurt purred, squeezing tighter.

'Ye-yeah, I do-o" Sam stuttered as he brought his face back to look at Kurt, which may have been a bad thing because Kurt looked delicious at that moment, "I want you, but not like this."

"Like what then?" Kurt asked not-so-innocently, leaning in and whispering into Sams ear and licking his earlobe, "Tell me how you want me."

Sam gulped, "Kurt, you're drunk" he gritted out, bringing his hand down to cease Kurt's actions on his groin.

Kurt just smirked, "Yes I am, so if you want me, now would be the perfect time to take me, because sober Kurt hates your guts" he deadpanned, diving back into kissing up and down Sams neck.

Sam gathered his self-control and pushed Kurt off of him. Kurt sighed heavily, climbing off of Sams lap and sitting opposite him. "Im sorry" Sam apologized.

"No, Im sorry" Kurt replied as he huffed and grabbed the bottle of champagne and drank the remaining alcohol in it, "I don't hate you" he almost whispered.

"And I do want you" Sam began, "But not like this, not here. And when I say Im sorry, I really do mean it, for everything" he explained, locking eyes with Kurt's.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Mercedes, Blaine and Santana chose that moment to re-enter the lounge, laughing and singing happily.

Mercedes plopped down next to her boy, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "Whatchu two talkin' bout?" she slurred with a wide smile.

Blaine plotted himself down next to Sam, repeating Mercedes' action, "Sammybean, are you pestering my Kurtsie bear?" he asked seriously, frowning at Sam.

Sam shifted rather uncomfortably under Blaine's arms, "No, we were just trying to talk before you three interrupted" he tried not to growl.

Santana cackled, "Ohmigosh you guys, Blaine, you use to fuck Kurt right? Kurt use to fuck Sammy, who use to fuck me! That is so fucked! That totally means I've fucked everyone in this room! Oh, except you" Santana pointed to Mercedes, licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bitch, what was my first number 1 single?" Mercedes barked at Santana.

"Hell To The No!" Sam exclaimed, wishing he had his note pad to hold up at Santana, "And, we never fucked thank you very much!" he glared at the Latina.

"Pssh, I seem to remember giving head at The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!" Santana replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Eww, that was so not me!" Sam defended, trying not to vomit.

"Oh" Santana looked taken aback, "Was it you Monobrow?" she asked Blaine.

"Ok, that's enough talking about, that!" Kurt said, standing up at the look on Blaine's disgusted and worried face, "I am feeling very sober right now" he shook his head. "I think Im gonna call it a night."

His friends nodded but decided to carry on for a while. Kissing all his friends goodnight took about 30 minutes since they were all scattered around the nightclub, but eventually he found himself outside waiting for his taxi to arrive.

"Hey"

Kurt turned to see Sam standing timidly on the sidewalk, his hands in his pocket, "Hey" he replied with a small smile.

"Do you think we could talk? I mean it doesn't have to be now or whatever, just, can we?" Sam asked shyly, but kept eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt thought about it for a second, "Sure, id like that. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Hotel" Sam answered, "Its only a few blocks from here actually."

Kurt bit his lip, "Do you want to maybe come stay at my parents house? There's plenty room, they're staying in Finns…" Kurt stopped at the mention of his brother before gaining his composure, "They're staying at Finns house with the kids, told me to go to their house when I got back."

Sam shuffled his feet, "No, I wouldn't want to hassle any of you."

"No, seriously, they said for anyone of us to crash there if we get to hammered" Kurt laughed self-consciously, "So you wont be the only one there by the end of the night, I can guarantee you that."

"Well, if I come back with you, do you think we could talk tonight? Im going to Lima tomorrow to see my parents."

Kurt nodded, "Sure, lets go."

The taxi ride home was silent, neither saying anything until they had to pay their driver. Once they made it into Mr. and Mrs. Hummel's house, Kurt made coffee for the two of them, then excused himself upstairs to where Ella had set his clothing.

After a quick wash to remove his make-up, Kurt changed into his pyjamas, grabbed some sweat pants of his fathers for Sam and made his way back downstairs. Sam had just come out of the bathroom after washing up himself.

Kurt gulped at Sams shirtlessness. Sam definitely kept himself in shape still, not that Kurt excepted anything different. It just had been a while since he had seen Sam shirtless. Handing Sam his fathers sweat pants, Kurt blushed, "I know you like to sleep without a shirt."

Sam smiled and accepted the item of clothing. Kurt's eyes widened when Sam unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down in the middle of the family room. "Its not like you haven't seen any of it before" Sam said with a chuckle as Kurt turned his head away.

"I, ah" Kurt said gracefully.

Sam laughed as he pulled on the sweat pants, "You can look now" he said as he sat down and picked up his coffee.

Kurt turned back around embarrassed, but sat down on the sofa opposite Sam, taking his own coffee and sipping at it. Placing the mug back down, Kurt sighed, "So lets talk."

Kurt hadn't spoken to Sam in 2 years, not since their break-up. He definitely had a lot to say though. He had loved Sam deeply, and had been ready to start a family with him. Sam had broken his heart for reasons unknown to Kurt.

Sam nodded grimly, placing his cup down onto the coffee table, "There's a lot we need to talk about" Sam said with a nervous laugh, "But Im gonna start with Im sorry."

"For what?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"For everything" Sam replied sternly, "For the way things ended between us. I don't think I ever gave you a good enough reason as to why I couldn't" he trailed off sadly.

Kurt sat up straight and squared his shoulders, "Couldn't have children with me?"

Sam swallowed the fear in his throat and nodded, "Yeah, that. I just, I just feel like I wasn't ready then. I still don't think Im ready now, or if ill ever be ready."

"No one is ever ready for children Sam, but you just do it anyway. Close your eyes and leap."

"I just couldn't then, not while everything was happening. Your fashion, my music, it just wasn't the right time" Sam said adamantly.

"We're both guys Sam, it wouldn't have been instantaneous" Kurt reminded him, "The reason I started talking about having children so early was because the earlier you start the process, wether it be surrogacy or adoption, the better. It takes time. I don't want to be 50 when my children are in high school."

"I know that now="

"And you would have known it then if you had of listened to me!" Kurt interrupted angrily.

Sam swallowed his fear in his throat at Kurt's tone, "I know that now too" he replied quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down, "It just felt like you heard the words 'children' and took our ages into the equation and went on the defensive" he said much more calmer, "And when you're on the defensive, you get angry and shut me out."

Sam nodded ashamed, "I know that now Kurt, and you have no idea how much I regret it, how much I regret walking out on you without listening."

"Thank you for apologizing, but where does that leave us?" Kurt asked, "I still want children, and you still don't."

Sam sat up straight and locked eyes with Kurt. Shaking his head, he replied "I never said that, I said I don't think Im ready" he replied sternly, "But like you said, close your eyes and leap? Its time for me to close my eyes and leap. I've never been so lonely before Kurt, being without you. I want you back Kurt Kurt" Sam said, nodding more to himself for reassurance, "I want you back, I need you back. I love you."

"Don't" Kurt said shakily, standing up, "Don't say anything you don't mean."

Sam stood up as well, "I mean this Kurt, if you'll have me back, we can start again. We'll communicate better, ill listen to you more. Please" he said, stepping closer to Kurt.

"You broke me Sam" Kurt replied, tears itching to fall, "I cant just let you back in like that."

Sam nodded as he got closer to Kurt, "I understand that I screwed up, and hearing that from you" he said around the lump in his throat, "You have no idea how much that tears me apart."

"You left me and I was broken, I cant just forgive all that, can I?" he asked, wanting an answer.

"Im not asking you to forgive everything I did to you, but please find it in your heart to give me a second chance. Let me prove to you that I mean what im saying."

"What _are_ you saying?" Kurt asked, still shakily, "Its all or nothing Sam, if we do this, know that I want kids. Do _you_ want that?"

"Kurt" Sam reached Kurt by this point, and placed a hand on Kurt's folded arms, "I want anything you'll give me, as long as I can give you something."

Kurt watched as Sam dug into the pocket of his discarded slacks and pulled out a chain with two rings, "Sam" Kurt said quietly, fighting the tears away.

Sam unhooked the chain and extracted the two rings off of it, "Will you have me back?" he asked shyly, holding the ring in his fingers, "I will give you everything Kurt, I promise."

Kurt lost the battle with his tears and they spilt over, leaking from his beautiful glasz eyes, "Say it" he said, his voice trembling, "Tell me?"

Sam pulled Kurt into his chest, "I love you Kurt, I love you so much" he cooed, running his hand up and down Kurt's back, his own tears starting to fall.

"Give me that damn ring!" Kurt said, his voice still shaky but with confidence as he pulled away from the embrace.

Sam smiled underneath the tears, scooping up Kurt's left hand, "Its all yours baby, everything" he assured, placing the white gold, diamond studded ring onto Kurt's fourth finger.

Kurt squealed underneath his tears and launched himself at his re-fiancé, wrapping his arms around his neck and showering any space on Sams face his lips could reach in kisses. He finally found Sams lips, and they immediately started a game of tonsil hockey.

Sam lifted Kurt up and Kurt wrapped his legs around Sams body, the pair kissing ferociously. Kurt groaned and felt Sams immediate arousal. Smirking into Sams plush lips, Kurt announced, "Upstairs."

Sam turned with Kurt still clung to him and made his way up the stairs. In the hallway, Sam asked "Which room?" into Kurt's mouth, still attached to his own.

Eventually the pair found their way into Kurt's bedroom, and Sam dumped the other man onto the queen size bed. Kurt wasted no time pulling his t-shirt off, his pyjama pants and briefs following.

Sams eyes lingered over Kurt's exposed toned body, every inch of him still covered in the silken porcelain-like skin he was famous for. Licking his lips, Sam pulled the sweat pants off quickly. Starting to pull his briefs off, Sam stopped suddenly when Kurt began to cackle. Frowning, Sam asked "Why are you laughing?"

Kurt pointed to Sams bright yellow Ellen briefs, "Seriously?"

"Hey, you've been on her show, these are extremely comfortable" Sam replied adamantly.

"Yes, but I've never worn her underwear!" Kurt said, his laughter calming down, "Anyway, less talk, more action! Remove them, now!" he ordered.

Sam pouted dorkily but obliged. Once his underwear was removed, he climbed onto the bed and in between Kurt's open legs, kissing the other mans neck and jaw line, "Seriously, her underwear supports me in all the right places."

Kurt giggled which sent a direct jolt of excitement to Sams hardened groin, "Pssh" Kurt replied, snaking his arms around Sams back and grabbing a firm hold of his two toned cheeks, "_I've_ got your tight-end covered!"

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- This chapter just came out of nowhere. I was writing chapter 5 while I was watching Ellen, and who was on? SAM! Well, technically Chord Overstreet, but still, the practically look like twins!. So of course my eyes were glued to the screen, or rather, to his delicious mouth! Then when my eyes weren't on his mouth, they were on his torso, because damn! He was wearing a cashmere sweater that CLUNG TO HIM! So the interview was cute, and he was talking about I have no idea what, until Ellen, bless her beautiful soul, showed a picture of Sam in his drool-worthy ROCKY HORROR GLEE SHOW GOLDEN SHORTS! That immediately sparked my interest. Chord then joked that he was wearing THE SHORTS under his jeans, at which point I may or may not have choked on the sandwich I was eating...Anyway, Ellen and the audience demanded to see THE SHORTS to which Chord laughed off, then stood up and showed his REAL UNDERWEAR! Which, were the Ellen underwear I so mentioned up above hehe. So by this point Im already dead, because OMG! But Chord wasn't finished, oh no. He turned around and pulled his damn jeans down to SHOW ME HIS FINE ASS! Well, he showed all of the world his ass but still, DAMN! So, this chapter replaced the chapter I was writing, and who am I to stand in the way of y'all getting to see Sam's ass? EXACTLY! So, here be this chapter!**

**- So, thank you for reading. Review and let me know if it was too rude for your liking. I think I can get away with what I wrote under the T rating. There wasn't any action, just foreshadowing, but do let me know if you did not appreciate it please? I'd be devastated if any of you were turned off by the content.**

**- Chapter 6 will be out very soon, tomorrow or the next day. It will be the chapter that sparked this story when I was watching 'Raising Helen'. Do you think you know which chapter that is? If you do, let me know and if you're right, then you're a freak! Lol, just kidding.**


	6. Close My Eyes And Leap

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

'Kurt,

I love you bro, so much. I wish that I had shown you more, or told you more of how much I care about you, so I want you to know that I love you. Remember mom and dads wedding? It seems like so long ago now. But, that was one of the most proudest moments of my life, standing up in front of everyone we know and love, me showing them how much I cared for you.

But the most proudest moment of my life was when Rebecca told me she was pregnant in our first year at college. Well, actually, I was terrified. But, you were there for me through that whole trying time and made me see how special and great it was. I never thanked you enough for sticking by my side, so thank you Kurt, thank you so much.

Then, along came Angel and Breaker. Man, aren't those two just the cutest little things you've ever seen? I love them with all my heart and being. I've never felt love quite like I feel with my beautiful children. They made me so proud when they were born, and they helped me grown up.

Obviously if you're reading this, something has happened to Bec and myself. Its really hard to write this letter thinking about such a thing, but Burt has told me how important it is. And, obviously if you're reading this, you've been given the news about what we want happened to Angel and Breaker.

Kurt, Bec and I have talked through this a million times over and we always come back to the same conclusion. We feel like you're the best person for the job. We know how much you adore the kids and we know that they will be safe and well looked after with you.

If I know you, you probably criticized the lawyers outfit as soon as you entered the room. You waited patiently as he read through our Will, nodding your head in agreement at our decisions. Then he'll continue on with the custody arrangement and you'll be shocked, confused and wary. You probably looked between mom and dad like they were crazy, like we were crazy, but that is not the case.

We've spoken to mom and dad about this. We've spoken to Bec's parents too, and you know what everyone said? They were completely behind us in our decision.

Kurt, you are the single most strongest person I know. You have courage and determination like nobodies business and you don't let anyone walk over you. You did it in high school, you did it by moving to New York to follow your passion, and I know you can do it now. We want that for our kids, the courage and the drive you possess. Hopefully Bec and I have instilled as much of that as we can in them, but with you, I know they'll be ok.

I know you have doubts about whether or not you can do this, but we have nothing but respect for and faith in you. "Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. Its time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap" is my favorite line from Defying Gravity. The song is inspiration enough, but that particular line always gets me. Do you know why? Because it speaks true to everything you're about Kurt.

I believe in you so much, and I know you'll make us proud. Make sure Breaker knows that his old man was handsome and clever. Tell Angel that she is the most beautiful girl in the world every night. And make sure that they always know we love them, even if we aren't there physically. We're always in their hearts.

Im going to go upstairs now to tuck them into bed. They love to be sung to, so ill probably end up being roped into a song by them. I know the perfect song to sing to them, and Im going to make sure they know the song is about you.

I love you Kurt, take care of my babies ok? I know you will do anything for them.

Forever your brother,

Finn.

p.s. FURT FTW!'

Kurt read and re-read the letter over and over again, wiping at his runny nose and tear-stained cheeks. He sat on Finn and Rebecca's bed, a fluffy blanket stretched across his lap.

Earlier that day, Finn and Rebecca's lawyer had come around to read through their Last Will of Testament. Unsurprisingly, most of the couples belongings were left in the possession of the children such as the house, money and personal items. But surprisingly to Kurt, custody of the children had been left to him.

Kurt had choked on his drink when the announcement had been made and looked at the lawyer like he had four heads. Of course, he had looked at the lawyer as if he had four heads the minute he walked into the room, because the older man was wearing a dark brown suit with a green tie!

Sam had been present at the meeting, and Kurt had grabbed the blonde mans hand and squeezed tightly as the initial shock set in. The previous night had been amazing and the couple had reconciled by putting the past issues that tore them apart behind them, and made passionate love to signify a new beginning for them.

Their issues primarily had to do with the subject of children. Sam had not wanted children, but Kurt was adamant that he would have children. And now, Kurt was the legal guardian to two 7 year old twins mere hours after he and Sam had agreed to start afresh.

Kurt had accepted the letter from the lawyer in confusion and excused himself from the meeting and made his way upstairs. He needed to figure things out. Of course he loved the children. They were precious and they were family, but they weren't his.

Then the whole situation with Sam was a spanner in his decision also. He loved Sam with all his heart, and last night the two had reinstated their engagement to be wed. But Kurt still doubted Sams wanting to become a parent. Could a decision as large as that be changed overnight?

Only days ago when he first arrived back in Ohio was Kurt absolutely sure that kids were for him. And seeing Angel and Breaker had been the catalyst for that sureness. But being presented with the real thing shook Kurt to his core.

The declaration of custody to him, Kurt felt, must be like the feeling when a heterosexual couple has to deal with an unplanned pregnancy. You know you want kids, but when you don't plan for it, it's a shock. Of course, even a heterosexual couple facing an unplanned pregnancy, or even a homosexual couple trying for a child in whichever way was, different to this situation anyway, because they would have an adjustment period to get use to the idea of being a parent. 9 months was a long time. Kurt had become an overnight father, to 7 year olds.

It was all just so confusing to Kurt and he re-read the letter from his brother for about the 25th time. The quote from Defying Gravity pulled his lips up into a smile. He had always loved that quote the best, and Finn had obviously picked up why. It spoke of Kurt through and through. He had done just that his whole entire life.

Deciding to be himself no matter what any of the other kids in middle-school said to him or about him. Coming out to his father at 16, sick of having to lie. Facing the torment from bullies in high school. Transferring to Dalton. Falling in true love for the first time with Blaine. Returning to McKinley senior year to face his bullies head-on. Building up the courage to make a move on the hot jock Sam Evans who was technically still 'straight'. Leaving Lima for his dreams in New York. Business ventures he undertook. He had always lived by that quote, followed his instincts and taken the leap and landed on his feet.

He had said the exact same thing to Sam last night too. And Sam had taken the advice and promised to give Kurt anything he wanted for Kurt's heart in return.

So, he could do this.

Wiping at his eyes one last time and steeling himself with a firm nod, Kurt climbed off of the bed and walked back downstairs. Walking back into the dining room to find Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Sam, Mr. and Mrs. Winters and Mr. Rountree the lawyer still sitting in their chairs talking, Kurt smiled at his father, "When should I tell them?"

Burt stood up and pulled his son into a hug, patting his back the whole time, "Im so proud of you son."

Kurt laughed lightly, his voice still shaky from the crying, "You say that now, wait til I ruin the children."

Carole stood up and gave Kurt a hug too, "Sweetie, you'll be fine."

Pulling away, Kurt looked at his parents then at Rebecca's parents and frowned, "You guys knew about this" he said more than asked.

"They talked it through with us" Mrs. Winters answered, the other parents nodding their heads, "And we all agreed that what they thought was best for the children was best for the children."

Kurt nodded at that and smiled. Turning towards Sam, Kurt held out his hand and nodded towards the door. Sam stood and took hold of Kurt's hand and the two ushered out of the dining room and walked into the family room.

Once in the family room, Kurt sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to do the same thing before turning around to face his lover, "So, what do you think about everything?".

Sam sighed and looked at Kurt, "Its a lot to take in, ill be honest."

"Where does this leave us?" Kurt asked shyly, his head bowed.

Sam grasped on to Kurt's hand and squeezed reassuringly, "Do you see this?" he tapped his finger on the ring around Kurt's finger, gaining a nod from Kurt, "Remember what I said last night? I meant every single word Kurt. Anything you want to give me, ill take, and anything you want from me, ill give you. We're in this together."

Kurt couldn't contain himself and flung himself into Sams arm. Sobbing lightly in his lovers arm, Kurt whispered "Im so scared" honestly.

Sam wrapped his arms and held onto Kurt, "About the kids?"

Kurt nodded into Sams chest, "Yeah. I mean, what if I screw them up?"

"Are you kidding me? Kurt, you're great with them."

"But that's _Uncle_ Kurt. Im going to have to be Daddy Kurt now, and I just, I don't know if I can do that, not to them anyway."

Sam looked down at his lover, "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Like" Kurt said as he pulled away from the hug and wiped at his eyes, "They're my niece and nephew, so all these years I've let them pretty much do whatever it is that they wanted to do, because they weren't my kids, you know? When they're with me, its like a vacation away from their parents. But now ill have to be the parent, and what if they don't like me in parent mode? Or worse, what if they compare me to Finn? He was super dad!"

"Wow" Sam said flabbergasted, "I guess you'll just have to find out when or if that happens." Sam smiled at Kurt and held out his hand and Kurt placed his on top of Sams and interlocked their fingers, "You know what Im going to quote right now, don't you?" Sam asked with a small smirk.

Kurt laughed lightly and rolled his eyes, "Shit just got real?" he asked hopefully with a small smile.

Sam leant in and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips, "Oh yes, shit just got very real, but that's not what I was going to say."

Sam stood up and pulled Kurt up to his feet. Kurt exhaled deeply and smiled at Sam, "Too late for second guessing."

Sam smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug, "Too late to go back to sleep."

Kurt squeezed Sam securely and nodded against his chest, "Its time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap" he finished off with a small smile.

"Just know I love you and ill be here and we'll do this together" Sam reassured.

"I love you" Kurt said, pulling out of the hug and grasping Sams hand again.

"I love you" Sam replied back instantly and followed Kurt out of the room.

Together, Kurt and Sam walked outside. Seeing the tree house, Kurt turned to Sam and said "I think I should break the news to them first. If they see you, they most probably will ask for some sort of autograph, photo or song."

Sam giggled and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "Well, at least we know they like me."

"They like Sam Evans the famous popstar, not the nerd Sam Evans who spends his Saturdays in a Snuggie while he watches the Star Wars movies in order of preference and not chronological order" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well there's no way that I would start a movie marathon with the worst instalments first! And seriously, don't hate on my Snuggie."

"It has cupcakes all over it!" Kurt said unbelievably."

"Don't hate" Sam shrugged.

Kurt smiled and leant in, kissing Sam on the lips, "Wish me luck" he said, steeling himself.

"Luck" Sam smiled and let go Kurt's hand as he stepped forward.

Kurt walked to the tree house and stepped up onto the deck. Standing outside of the door, Kurt turned back to smile at Sam who held up his thumbs reassuringly. Turning back around, Kurt knocked on the wooden door softly, "Knock knock."

"Password?" Breaker asked from behind the door.

"Um, Uncle Kurt?"

"Password Incorrect!" one of the children said in a very good impression of a robot voice.

"It worked last time!" Kurt whined before he realised he had.

Angel cracked the door open a small amount and looked at her uncle, "We didn't let you in last time, we came out to you."

"Touché" Kurt said with a small smile, "Well can you two come out here again? I need to talk to you guys."

Angel shut the door and Kurt could hear whispering before Breaker opened the door and crossed his arms, "Fine, you may enter this time and this time only. Next time, figure out the password or no entry!"

Kurt fought off the laughter as he crouched down and entered the tree house. Once inside he was able to stand back up right. The inside was pretty big and housed a table and a few bean bags. There was a bookshelf with a lot of books and various other objects in it.

Kurt sat down on the largest bean bag covered in a cow pattern and readjusted in the bag until it was comfortable. Breathing deeply in and out, Kurt looked at his beautiful niece and nephew and had to fight the tears again, "I have something to tell you two."

Angel put down the markers she was using to color and looked at her uncle sweetly. Breaker plopped himself down in the bean bag next to Kurt and lent back into it, "Sure, what's up unc?"

Kurt looked at Breaker and raised his eyebrows, "Unc?"

Breaker shrugged with a small smile, "Thought id try something different. I was going to go with uncle Kurtis, but that sounds weird. So unc it is."

"You know, you're father asked me if he could give you my name when you were born" Kurt said, taking that as his open, "And he asked me to give you a name too" he said looking at Angel.

"Really?" the little girl asked with her eyes wide, "Did you come up with Michele or Grace? Because Carolyn is grandma Carole's name right?"

Kurt nodded with a smile, "That's right, and I came up with Grace. Your daddy liked it and gave it to you. He always could ask me for something or to do something and I would always give it or do it if I could, do you know why?"

"Because he was your brother?" Breaker asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said reaching over to mess up Breakers hair because he could, "And because we're family and we love each other."

"Like all of us?" Angel asked, "We're all family and we all love each other, so we can all ask each other to do something for us?"

"Basically yeah" Kurt answered, "We all help each other out, that's what families are for. So, what I came to talk to you guys about was that before your father died, he asked me to do something for you two."

Breaker sat up straight, "What did he ask?"

Kurt shut his eyes and waited for a few seconds, "He asked me to take care of you two. Do you know what a guardian or caregiver is?"

Breaker shook his head but Angel nodded hers. "Its someone who looks after somebody right? Like Pauly Simpson in my class, his grandma is his caregiver because his mommy died."

Kurt nodded, "Well, your mom and dad wanted me to be your guys caregiver. Ill be taking care of you two from now on."

The children looked at each other before looking at Kurt strangely. Kurt sat forward in the bean bag and waited for the children's reply. Finally Breaker looked at Kurt, "Cool."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the boy into a hug, He motioned for Angel to share in the hug and the little girl got up and they joined in on a group hug, "So you'll help us with homework and stuff?" Angel asked against Kurt's chest.

"Yup."

"And take me to my drum and guitar lessons?" Breaker asked.

"Of course, and I can also teach you piano."

"And come watch when I have ballet recital's?" Angel asked.

"I wouldn't miss them for the world."

"And help me with my kicking?" Breaker added.

Kurt smiled, "Only if you don't mind putting a ring on it."

"What?"

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Sorry if this chapter seemed like it took a while to get out. My fashion course kept me busy all last week and I didnt have a chance to write on my laptop, and I can't upload story from my iPod which sucks! On the upside, ive made alot of new outfits and im working on a show to showcase my clothing! Awesome!**

**- Thank to to everyone who has alerted this story, I think I just got my 80th alert the other day! Im almost at 100 alerts! Thats crazy talk! But I love you all for it. And them peeps who be reviewing, you own me! I love you unconditionally.**

**- When does Glee come back on in the U.S? Because it wasn't on here in Australia on Monday, and the last episode that aired here was 'Original Song'. Can somebody please fill me in on if there has been any other eps after that and if not, when it will be back on in America. Luckily I have the whole season 2 TiVo'ed so i can watch it whenever, but I want me some new eps! I think ive watched 'Original Song', or, rather, THE KISS! like, 167253662545362 times!**


	7. I See You

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

The family sat down to dinner and talked and talked and talked. Carole, Burt, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Paul and Francine and even Angel and Breaker sat and discussed the changes to their lives.

Everything was discussed about, discussed over and discussed about some more. Some questions were answered and many more questions arose from that. Everyone voiced their opinions and the night was like a huge weight had been lifted off of everyone.

Kurt had been pleasantly surprised that both Burt & Carole as well as Mr. and Mrs. Winters had backed his decision about having the kids move with him back to New York. He had fully prepared himself to argue the topic with pin-pointed reasons to dispute any arguments thrown his way but none of that had happened.

Apparently nobody was under any impression that he would move back to Ohio, which Kurt was both thankful and a bit guilty for. But he had been assured by his parents that Finn and Rebecca had talked about everything when they made the decision to intrust Kurt with their children, and if moving them to New York was what Kurt had to do, then it had to be done.

The children had been nervously excited and bravely scared all at the same time about the future move, Breaker exclaimed proudly that he would be the envy of his class if not the whole school when he broke the news to them. Angel had become quiet when the discussion had come to the family home and she voiced her concerns like an adult. She did not want to lose the house her and her father and mother and brother had shared. Not just yet anyway.

Burt and Carole had decided to move into Finn and Rebecca's house and sell their house and before the night had even ended, Kurt had placed a call to one of Quinn's contacts to sell the house. Angel had been happy at that idea and explained that eventually she may be able to let the house go, but for now, she wanted the physical reminder. Especially the tree house.

Being the month of March, and the school year would finish in June, Kurt and the kids had decided to finish the year out at their current school and make the move to New York during the summer, ready to start the new school year afresh. Kurt would go back to New York meanwhile, giving him time to enrol the children into a new school, have everything ready for them when they arrived, and most importantly, redecorate his apartment, or even possibly find a new residence.

Kurt's heart fluttered and his love for one Sam Evans had re-recemented itself when the blonde man had announced that he would be selling his house in Hollywood and be moving to New York to start his and Kurt's new life together. Breakers reaction to the idea of him living with Sam_ freakin'_ Evans had been such an excited, fan-boy reaction, so Finn-esque that all the adults at the table hadn't known wether to smile, laugh or cry, so they settled on a mix of all of those things.

After everything had been talked about and things cleared and decisions made, Mr. and Mrs. Winters bid farewell to the family, squeezing the life out of their grandchildren before they set off back to Michigan in hopes of making it back before morning. Again, the children had shocked the adults with their maturity and had given the urn of Rebecca's ashes to the elderly couple and told them to either keep them or spread their mothers ashes in her favorite place in her hometown.

Kurt couldn't help the waterworks at that and whimpered into Sams strong shoulder for a good while until Rebecca's parents had left with her ashes in tow.

The family then decided that some cheering up needed to be had and everyone huddled into the family room of Finn and Rebecca's house to watch old New Directions performances. And that's where Kurt found himself snuggled up against Sam, watching the performance of Born This Way, the first performance he had performed upon his return to McKinley High School.

"I like your shirt" Sam whispered into Kurt's ear and ran circles on his back.

Kurt giggled quietly as he ran his left hand along Sams tight abs, his right hand wrapped around a metal spoon lodged in his vanilla ice-cream. "Im sure you do Sam" he replied with a smirk after he had taken a large mouthful of sugary sin.

Sam giggled and kissed Kurt on the lips, tasting the goodness of the ice-cream and the better goodness of Kurt. "When I saw that's what yours said I literally ran to the bathroom and cried" the larger man said shyly, "I wanted so much to wear one that said that."

Kurt snuggled into Sam more and sighed ruefully. "I cant believe you went through all of that by yourself. You know you really should have just come out to me when we first met instead of denying it and going out with Quinn."

Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt and held tight. "I know I should have been more brave, but I think when I did come out, it was the perfect timing."

"While drunk off your ass at our graduation party?" Kurt asked cheekily.

Sam giggled and nodded. "Yup!"

The lovers laughed with each other until the video ended. Breaker immediately started another performance, of Mercedes singing Hell To The No, the original version.

Angel had turned her head when her Poppa Burt had started to lightly sing the words to Mercedes' song, but she stopped and stared at her uncle and his boyfriend trading light kisses. "OH!" the little girl exclaimed loudly, and the couple broke their embrace and everyone snapped their head towards her. Angel smiled and pointed to Sams swollen lips, "That's why your shirt said 'Trouty Mouth'!"

Mercedes out-right cackled and snorted and rolled off of the couch she was sitting on in fits of laughter at Sams hurt/amused/frustrated/dopey look he pulled at the angelic girl. "Oh girly, I love you so much right now!" she announced and pulled said girl into a light hug.

Kurt stifled his laughter as best he could, it coming out as strangled hiccup noises. He ran his fingers along Sams pouting lips and smiled. "Yes, that's why his shirt said 'Trouty Mouth', don't you just want to put a fish-hook in these lips so cherry red?" he asked seriously, looking at Angel.

Sam threw his arms up in the air in exasperation but the huge grin on his huge mouth showed he was enjoying the toying with. "Im never gonna live that song down, am I?"

"Hells no!" Breaker exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at the boy surprised and not to find him standing up with his camera in front of his face, recording everyone. Mercedes, who had calmed down just a tad looked at the boy with shining eyes. "Oh god, please tell me you got that whole thing down on camera? I needs to show that to Santana!"

Breaker turned the camera onto Mercy Jones and nodded. "Yup! Even got you falling off the couch!"

Mercedes' giggles ceased immediately and she stood up to chase the boy around the room for the camera. Kurt giggled and snuggled into Sam some more. Sam sighed and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "Sweet justice that Breaker is."

"I don't even want to know where the fuck he pulled that camera out of" he laughed and shook his head.

Sam was about to reply when the volume of the DVD increased and the couple turned to Burt who had a huge grin on his face. "This is my favorite performance."

The familiar chords played through the speakers and Sam and Kurt both flushed pink. Mercedes settled down back onto her original seat temporarily forgetting about the potential blackmail material on Breakers camera. Breaker settled down back on the cushions on the floor with Angel as they watched the screen.

The velvet red curtains in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion opened to reveal an elaborate stage set up. Sams heart beat picked up under Kurt's back as the stage showed what looked to be another planet. The props were fantastic thanks to the new budget Glee had been given after winning Nationals. A digital video was playing on the giant projector in the backdrop, the view looking down upon Sams favorite planet, Pandora.

"What is this?" Angel asked sweetly and curious.

"The day I fell in love with Kurt Hummel" Sam said to Kurt more than to anyone else.

Burt smirked at Kurt's beet-red face. "Shh, here he comes."

Sure enough, out from the left hand side walked a stunning blue creature. His whole slightly-defined body was clad in electric blue paint, various orange markings littering the bare chest in arrow-like patterns. Around his left arm a piece of brown leather wrapped itself around and the excess hung down straight. Kurt ducked his head in embarrassment at the small brown rag hanging around the Na'Vi's hip on the screen, covering his modesty.

Breaker giggled. "Is that you uncle Kurt?"

The blue creature walked out, its hands fanned out on its side, its head snapping, looking around at its environment. The blue creature looked an awful lot like Kurt. The braided black hair hung long, some resting on the left shoulder while the most hung halfway down its back.

"Sure is" Sam answered again, eyes transfixed with the beautiful creature walking on the stage, the entrancing music playing in the background.

The blue, green and purple neon lights alternated with every step Kurt took until he finally came to rest in the middle of the stage where fluorescent white lights hung down from the ceiling, the illuminated dance floor underneath his feet shining white light as well.

_"I. See. You. I. See. You."_

Na'Vi Kurt ran his hand through the strings of lights as he began to sing, his voice soft and in mid-register.

"_Walking through a dream, I see you. My light in darkness breathing hope of new life. Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting. I pray in my heart that this dream never ends."_

Sams breath hitched at the beauty of Kurt on screen and pulled the live Kurt tight against him. Na'Vi looked so beautiful under the bright neon lights. Sam knew that watching Kurt when they had first performed this song, he knew that was the moment for him. His _Oh! There you are, ive been waiting for you forever!_ moment.

"_I see me through your eyes. Breathing new life, flying high. Your love shines the way into paradise. So I offer my life as a sacrifice. I live through your love."_

Na'Vi Kurt walked away and made his way up and over the set, coming to rest in grey colored rocks as another blue creature came onto stage from the right hand side.

The camera zoomed into focus on this new creature as he walked out during the chorus Kurt was singing. He was slightly taller and more built, his toned body completely on show bar the small black cloth that covered his rare and groin. He walked more stealthily as he approached the middle of the stage.

He had yellow markings all over his electric blue body, most notably the half-circles and dots on his face. His pouty blue lips still looked tasty to live Kurt. Na'Vi Sams hair was black, and was slicked back to halfway on his scalp, then cascaded down in beaded-off sections that twisted in their individual strands until they came to the small of his back and gathered into one pony-tail, then just let loose until it reached the ends of the raven strands.

His yellow eyes watched Na'Vi Kurt turn and walk towards the rocks and he fingered the white lights that hung down from the ceiling curiously as he began to sing, his folksy voice blending well with the music.

"_You teach me how to see all that's beautiful. My senses touch a world I never pictured. Now I give my hope to you, I surrender. I pray in my heart that this will never end."_

The camera zoomed out to a wide shot again as it took on the whole stage. Na'Vi Kurt crouched on the rocks, holding the strikingly elegant pose as Na'Vi Sam sang his verse. Na'Vi Sam turned and made his way to the rocks on the other side too as he began to sing the chorus.

"_I see me through your eyes. Breathing new life, flying high. Your love shines the way into paradise. So I offer my life. I offer my love, for you."_

Na'Vi Kurt stood from his position and walked across the stage, eying Na'Vi Sam as he did the same thing. They walked towards each other slowly.

"_When my heart was never open" _Na'Vi Kurt sang.

"_And my spirit never free" _Na'Vi Sam replied in tone.

"_To the world that you have shown me" _Na'Vi Kurt sang, hitting the high note at the end.

"_But my eyes could not envision" _Na'Vi Sam sang as they drew closer on stage to sing together, Kurt's voice taking the harmony.

"_All the colors of love, and of life evermore!"_

Na'Vi Sam sang the back-up as Kurt took on full control, hitting the high F because he could.

"_Evermore! (I see me through your eyes.) I see me through your eyes! (Living new life flying high.) Flying high!"_

The two Na'Vi on stage circled each other as they sang, their voices blending effortlessly. Na'Vi Kurt stepped into Na'Vi Sams personal space and breathed him in as they sang the last verse together.

"_Your love shines the way into paradise. So I offer my life as a sacrifice."_

Na'Vi Sam breathed in the scent of Na'Vi Kurt and sang his line, voice husky and panting slightly. _"And live through your love."_

Na'Vi Kurt's yellow eyes blinked a few times before he sighed and exhaled his line. _"And live through your life."_

The two Na'Vi stepped away from each other and looked out into the audience, onto the Glee club who were captivated as they sang out the song a few metres apart from each other, their arms pointing out to no one in particular.

"_I see you. I see you."_

The small Glee club cheered in the video as did the live Angel and Breaker, joined by a teary-eyed Mercedes and a smirking Burt and Carole.

Burt stopped the DVD and placed the remote down on the couch and turned to his son. "You seriously had no idea he was gay during that whole performance?"

"Hey!" Sam chimed in, face still red but wether from embarrassment or being happily flustered Burt couldn't tell.

Kurt giggled and snuggled into Sam even more. "Well, of course I had my suspicions" Kurt trailed off in a sing-song voice.

"Oh my gosh uncle Kurt, that was so adorable!" Angel gushed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you" her uncle replied with a fond smile.

"I was so glad when Mr. Schue announced that our theme for that week was to sing a song from our favorite movie and recreate it" Sam smiled at the memory. Looking over at Mercedes sitting on the couch nearest to the TV he smiled and winked at her, "And Mercedes just so happened to have mentioned to him that we should do it in pairs."

Mercedes nodded with a smirk. "It was all part of my superior match-making skills. I had the whole you-two-singing-together-then-falling-in-love-with-each-other thing planned out, and it was suppose to end in this beautiful performance, which was meant to end in an epic kiss of Hevansly proportions!" she huffed out breathlessly.

"And you two just danced around each other like clowns until after graduation!" Carole exclaimed shaking her head, "Your combined cluelessness was frustratingly adorable."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "What? You mean you guys all knew? I mean, I know Im pretty much unable to contain myself when it comes to my feelings" he ducked his head shyly, "But even Sam? You guys knew he was gay then?"

Sams eyes bugged out when Mr. and Mrs. Hummel just giggled to themselves and nodded. Mercedes laughed at Sam and shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone knew Sam, especially when I mentioned to Mr. Schue that we should do that assignment in pairs" she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't that bad!" Sam protested.

"Well you did practically leapt across the room to ask me to work with you" Kurt replied, sitting up and looking at Sams still blushed face.

"I only wanted to give you that duet we never got to do!"

Kurt giggled at his stubborn fiancé and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Lu mawey yawne" Kurt grinned.

(Be calm my love)

Sam smiled his dopey smile and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Nga yawne lu oer lor."

(I love you beautiful)

"Nga yawne lu oer nihawng, Trouty Mouth!" Kurt giggled, poking his tongue out."

(I love you too, Trouty Mouth!)

Sam laughed and leant in to kiss Kurt, deeper this time. Kurt pressed his lips against Sams and sucked on his lip before they pulled away.

"Aww! Geek speak! You two better not have said anything dirty!" Mercedes scolded lightly.

Kurt poked his tongue out at his best friend before snuggling back up to Sam. Burt cleared his throat at that point and nodded at Mercedes. "All of a sudden, Im very thankful that you two didn't get together like Mercedes originally planned."

"And that" Breaker exclaimed, camera facing himself, "Ladies and gentleman, is how Sam Evans fell in love with Kurt Hummel, my totally awesome uncle slash badass looking Na'Vi!"

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I've been in New Zealand on a little holiday and I didn't have my laptop and typing on other peoples laptops or computer is super weird for me lol. Doing anything on someone elses laptop or computer is super weird for me. I dont even know! Maybe im just super weird? Yeah, thats probably it.**

**- Let me know what you think about this chapter. I know its pretty plotless but I thought it was kind of cute lol. I just re-watched 'Duets' and couldn't stop smiling the whole gad-damn time! Sam was freakin' adorable that I NEEDED to right the wrong that Finn made when he broke up the awesomeness that would have been a Hevans duet!**

**- Alright, shameless promotion time...Go check out 'Everything Old Is New Again' by the epicness that is 'vcg73' because that story is one hell of a story, Im telling you! Its a future fic revolving around Kurt getting his heart broken by a scumbag asshole by the name of SCUMBAG ASSHOLE! Kurt returns to Lima to nurse his broken heart and runs into an old friend, one Mike Chang! They gets to talking and Kurt finds out that Mike is gay, and is back in Lima because he has had his heart broken also! The two old friends embark on a new relationship to try and heal their hearts completely. The story is beautifully written, the futures our favourite Gleeks have are awesome, and I guarantee that you will LOVE IT! So, like, go! Read it, review it and all that good stuff, you wont be disappointed!**

**- One more shameless promotion...GO BUY MATTHEW MORRISONS NEW SINGLE! Entitled 'Summer Rain', his sultry voice carries the track wonderfully and the romantic gesture of making love in the pouring rain is cemented in song! Favourite line? I kinda stole it and slipped it in this chapter hehe. "But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights " is the line, and I kind of tweaked it to add to the context of Sams thoughts about the performance. So, yeah, check that single out, its FANTASTIC! I cant for his album to drop!**

**- I dont own Glee, or the song 'I See You' by Leaon Lewis but meh, all is ok with me. I do own a copy of Matthew Morrisons single though, which is totally awesome.**


	8. Airplanes

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

Kurt pouted as he let go from the embrace of Angel, setting the little girl back down onto the ground.

He was saying goodbye to the kids as they were ready to go to school for the day. Because, when they got home, he wouldn't be there. It was time for him to go back to New York.

Noah had managed to reschedule all of Kurt's appointments and such, but a week of not working in New York, and in the fashion industry no less was more like 3 months in New York time.

Mercedes had flown back to Los Angeles on Sunday night and had taken Sam with her so that Sam could get things sorted on his end. The blonde man had wanted to get to New York as soon as possible, to be with Kurt as soon as possible.

It was now Monday morning and Kurt had been woken up with Angel and Breaker clung to him, a feeling he had gotten use to since coming back to Ohio. Needless to say, he had crammed as much time in with the two little ones all Sunday. They had gone shopping, gone bowling, ran around and had fun at the park.

Angel smiled and shouldered her giant school bag. "Ill miss you so much" she told her uncle.

Kurt's heart broke and he fought off the tears as he lent down to kiss the girls head. "Ill miss you too, but ill see you soon remember? Only a few months" he tried to soothe himself.

Breaker walked out of the kitchen with his bag already on his back. He held out his arms for a hug from his uncle too. Kurt swooped the boy up easily and squeezed him tightly, earning a laugh from the boy. "Uncle Kurt! Im not a girl!" Breaker squirmed until Kurt let him down onto the ground.

"Oh I know" Kurt laughed and messed the boys already messy hair up, "But I don't care, that's how ill hug you and that's that."

Breaker stuck his tongue out as he stood by the door next to his sister. Kurt smiled at the two of the children, their giant grins lit up by the sunshine flooding the doorway of the house.

"Alright, you little squirts ready?" Burt announced as he walked up behind the children from outside the doorway.

"Yup! I have my camera and everything! I cant wait to show all my friends the videos I've been recording of all my famous relatives!" Breaker beamed proudly.

Kurt giggled and couldn't help himself. He swooped down onto his knees and pulled both children into another tight hug. "I love you two so much!" he exclaimed. "Ill see you two before you even know it ok?"

He let the children out of the embrace and kissed their cheeks. Angel smiled and nodded. "Love you too uncle Kurt."

"Yeah, love you too, but stop kissing me" Breaker laughed as he wiped at his cheek.

"Ok then lets go to school" Burt said with a smile on his face at the interaction between his son and his grandchildren.

Kurt waved from the door as Burt pulled out of the driveway, the kids waving their own hands the whole time until they were out of sight. He sighed and closed the door behind him as he walked back into the house, stopping when he saw Carole staring at him with a giant smile.

"Shut up" Kurt pouted and ignored his step-mothers laugh as they walked into the kitchen.

Kurt started stacking the dishwasher silently while Carole just watched him. "You know you're being silly, right? You'll see them soon enough" the woman offered gently as she sipped away at her coffee.

"I know" he exhaled as he started up the dishwasher, "Im just worried about them, that's all."

"I know sweetie" Carole said, patting Kurt's arm softly.

Kurt grabbed himself a banana and sat down next to Carole on the stool at the bench as he ate the fruit. "I just know how hard it is to go back to school after losing a parent. I mean, I was 8 when my mom died and it was so hard going back to school without her their to make my lunch and shoo me out the door. Then to come home without her waiting in the kitchen to kiss me on the forehead and to ask how my day was."

Kurt was sad as he talked, but not about talking about his mother. He had gotten over the sadness every time he talked about his mother. Now he could talk about her and smile and laugh and enjoy her memory. He was sad for the children though.

Carole nodded as she listened to Kurt. "I truly do think that they'll be fine though sweetie, I mean, you saw them right? They've got smiles on their faces and Breaker was so excited to show his class all of his videos. Were you like that? Smiling and cheerful less than a week after your mom had passed?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No I wasn't. I was miserable and only smiled when I got home, so my dad wouldn't worry about me."

"You still do that" Carole laughed lightly.

Kurt nudged her shoulder playfully with a smile on his face. "But really though, I just don't like the feeling of them coming home to no parents. I mean I know you and dad are here and that's great, but…" he trailed off.

"But not having their parents will trigger something for them?" Carole guessed.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. The first day back to school, I was sad. But then when I got home, even though I knew my mom wouldn't be there waiting for me, it just really hit me and I totally broke down and ran to my room until dinner time."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it like that" Carole mused, "But now that you mention it, maybe we do need to be prepared for that."

"I just wish I could be here, you know? Just for the first time. Especially since I've come to really feel like they're my children this past week."

Carole's smile grew wide and she pulled Kurt into a half hug. "I've noticed."

"How?" Kurt asked curiously.

"That look" she said simply, pointing to Kurt's face, "That look you've had since they left this morning. That's a parents look."

Kurt smiled sheepishly as he leant into the hug. "Do you think Im cut out for it? This parenting thing?" he asked seriously and shyly.

"Absolutely" Carole said without hesitation.

Kurt smiled and pulled Carole into a full hug, hugging her tightly. "I hope so. I don't want to let them down. Or Finn."

"You wont" Carole said against Kurt's ear, "He trusted you the most. He really did love you and admire you Kurt."

"As I did him."

The two pulled apart with content smiles on their faces. Carole kissed Kurt on the cheek and stood up off of the stool. "So don't worry sweetie, we'll take care of them for you, Burt and I. Plus, it'll be great to spend these few months with them before you take them away."

Kurt frowned. "Oh gosh. Im so sorry!"

Carole rolled her eyes and grabbed Kurt's shoulders with a smile. "Kurt, seriously stop worrying so much. Its fine, I was just teasing you. I think that them going with you is a fantastic idea. Burt and I don't want to be parents again. We're happy being grandparents" she assured.

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Ok, but-'

"Get upstairs and get ready" Carole cut him off with a laugh, shooing him out of the room, "Its early, but we all know how long you take to get ready. You don't want to miss your flight."

"it's a private plane, it cant leave without me" Kurt protested, even as he was pushed up the stairs.

Carole laughed and slapped his butt, making him jump. "Just go, pack your bags and stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

Kurt smiled and did as he was told.

A few hours later found Kurt at the airport with Burt, Carole, Wes and Blaine. He had just checked-in and was talking to his old friends. "Its nice to see you again" Kurt commented to Wes.

Wesley Xohn had been the gavel-happy council member from Kurt's Warbler days at Dalton Academy. The Korean-American boy had always been strict and orderly and dare Kurt say, uppity. Things hadn't changed since high school, but Wes did look more mature now. A gentleman of wealth and refinement. He owned a chain of successful bars and restaurants across the whole state of Ohio.

Wes smiled and patted Kurt's arm. "You too. Missy actually attended one of your shows last year, said it was terrific. I couldn't make it though."

"Oh yes, she came with Jeff, right?"

Wes nodded with a smile. "Yeah, said she needed to go with 'one of her gays' as she put it. Plus, she knew that you knew Jeff, so she used that to her advantage Im sure" Wes laughed about his wife's tendencies.

Blaine snorted. It was no secret he didn't like Missy. Kurt just ignored his friend and nodded at Wes. "Yes, she did. I kept wondering who the pretty brunette hanging onto Jeff's arm all night was. I had thought he had switched teams until he introduced me to her as your fiancé."

The old friends talked for a few more minutes until Ella came over to Kurt. Kurt sighed at the woman and she just gave him an apologetic smile. "The pilot is ready."

Kurt nodded and handed her his coat and bag to hold. "Alright, time to go" he said, holding out his arms.

Carole ran at him and gave him a soft hug. "Travel safely."

"Will do, you've met my pilot" he smiled. Carole nodded and gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

Kurt shook hands with Wes next. "Great to see you Kurt, we'll have to have a Warblers reunion soon. David has been bugging me about it for a few years now, and seeing you and hearing from Blaine about the old New Directions members getting together this last week has got me excited too now" he chuckled.

Kurt nodded and released the other mans hand. "Sounds fantastic. Email me with the details and ill be there…hopefully" he added after the thought with a smile.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Ill be in New York next month" he said.

"Really? What for?" Kurt asked his friend curiously.

"We're thinking of bringing one of our musicals to the bright lights of Broadway" Blaine smiled widely, his hazel eyes beaming, "But don't say anything to anyone, its all not-secret."

Kurt laughed and brought his fingers up to his mouth and zipped his lips closed before pulling Blaine back into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. The two had such a close relationship even before they had begun dating, so when they had broken up as a couple, they had been clear with each other that they would always be friends. And they were, best friends.

Blaine stepped back and started talking with Wes and Carole. Kurt smiled at his father and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I know ill be back soon, but ill still miss you. I always miss you."

Burt chuckled against his son. "Me too, kiddo, me too."

They just held onto each other for a few long moments until Ella coughed awkwardly. "Ah, Kurt. We really need to go."

Kurt groaned and Burt laughed as they pulled apart. Kurt turned to glare at his assistant before smiling back at his father. "Ok, bye you guys."

All 4 adults wished their goodbyes to Kurt and Kurt waved his hand as he followed Ella towards his departure gate. Once his family was out of sight, Kurt exhaled heavily. "You ok?"

Kurt smiled up at Ella and nodded. "Yeah, just worried about the kids."

Ella nodded in understanding. "They're quite adorable" she admitted with a smile, "I had a great time with them this week."

"Thank you" Kurt grinned, "They're beautiful."

Half an hour later, Kurt and Ella were sat in the plush recliner chairs inside Kurt's private jet, on their way back to New York.

"Puckerman has been on my case all morning, so its nice to have this short flight without interruption from him" Ella exclaimed, leaning into the chair and sighing.

Kurt giggled and reached over to pat the woman's hand. "You've been fantastic all week Ella, thank you for everything" he said honestly.

Ella lifted her head up to look at Kurt. "Oh, well thank you. And seriously it wasn't a problem, its my hob right?" she laughed quietly.

"Handling the calls and helping me do things is your job, sure. But being their for me, and playing with the children when they asked you to isn't. You went above and beyond and I truly do appreciate it."

The woman blushed and smiled sheepishly. "My pleasure. I know what its like to lose a sibling."

Kurt nodded. He knew almost everything about Ella, she had worked for him that long. "Still, I cant thank you enough. So, I've decided to give you some time off once we get back to New York."

"Really?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Yup, and don't worry about your vacation time in the summer, you'll still have that. Im just giving you a few weeks off for all of your help this last week. And" Kurt said with a huge smile, digging into his bag and pulling out an envelope. "I got you this too" he smiled and handed the envelope to Ella.

She took the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets. She scanned the tickets and her eyes bugged out. "Greece?" she jumped up out of her seat in excitement,

Kurt laughed and leant back into his chair. "Ella, sit down before you rock the whole damn plane."

"You're sending me to Greece? Oh my god Kurt, thank you so much!"

Kurt sat up with a start when the excited woman jumped into his lap. He couldn't stop from laughing happily and just added. "Yes, now get off of me."

"Oh sorry!" she said embarrassed, getting off of Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Im glad you like it. Of course, ill have to rely heavily of Leon _and_ Genie because Gaga knows you can do the job better than those two put together. But I want you to relax, have some fun in the sun. Take someone too, that's why there's two tickets. And come back with a hot Greek boy" Kurt winked.

Ella nodded excitedly. "Oh Im already picturing all the hot guys in my head" she laughed as she sat back down in her chair, "And Im already picking my outfits."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes to rest. Within seconds he had drifted into a light sleep.

**-XXX-**

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- I sukc! I totally suck and I sincerely apologize for that suckage! This is basically just a filler chapter with no real plot in it. But I promise the story will pick up soon. Our Kurt is back in New York, so you'll see a different side to him. Hes a high flyer in the fashion industry remember? :)**

**- I got quite alot of new readers in the last chapter, so thank you to all of those new readers, and of course, to those who have been reading from the beginning. You all are so wonderful and I love each and every one of you!**


	9. I Love New York

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

Touching down in LaGuardia Airport, Kurt smiled out the window and waited for the all-clear from the pilot. Ella was on her feet immediately, yapping orders into her phone to a few more assistants, Kurt presumed.

Kurt stood when the curtain was withdrawn from the front of the plane at the cockpit. A tall woman in her 40's with blonde hair dressed in a pilots uniform smiled widely at Kurt as he stood. Kurt gave the woman a firm handshake and clapped his other hand on her arm.

"Mr. Hummel, I dope the flight was pleasant for. I guess it was, since you spelt almost the whole way here" the woman chuckled lightly.

Kurt blushed a little. "I had no idea I was so tired. But yes, the flight was pleasant. Smooth-sailing and not plunging out of mid-air to it's unfortunate fiery and admittedly painful doom. Just the way I like it. Thank you, for that" he smiled at his pilot.

The woman laughed and extracted her hand from Kurt's grasp. "That's the way I like it too, don't worry."

The door to the plane had been opened by now and Kurt thanked the pilot once more and let her exit with her co-captain. Kurt made to grab his bag and coat but stopped and smiled when Ella stood in front of him, still talking into the phone, Kurt's coat and bag in her hands, as well as her own.

Kurt tapped the woman on the shoulder and pulled the phone away from her grasp. "Who is this?" he asked into the phone, "Oh, hey Genie, yes I'll be requiring your assistants…Ok, see you there. Bye."

He handed the phone back to an open-mouthed Ella with a chuckle and pulled tried to extract his belongings from her, but she wouldn't have it. After a few tugging, Kurt managed to get his coat free, but not his bag.

"With all due respect, what the hell are you doing!"

Kurt laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You're on vacation, effective immediately."

He turned and made his way off of the plane, Ella following quietly. Once on the tarmac, he waved at his driver, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. The tall black man was busying himself loading Kurt's luggage into the hatch of the black vehicle.

Kurt ran his hands over his 'new baby'. The Lincoln he drove as a teenager had been his first 'baby', and the vehicle had rubbed off on him. He had always preferred larger cars. And, even though most people walked in New York, Kurt was an exception. He very rarely used a driver, too, opting to drive himself.

The car was the latest model from GMC. A few years ago, GMC had hopped on the environmentally friendly bandwagon, meaning Kurt could feel comfortable in his love for larger vehicles.

"Good afternoon, sir."

Kurt smiled at the driver. "Good afternoon Jeremy. I hope you took care of my baby.

Jeremy laughed his hearty laugh and opened the door for Kurt. "Of course, sir. You know how much I love cars. That's one of the greater perks of my job."

"Oh? And what other perks are there?" Kurt asked amused as he slid into the backseat.

"Being able to sit on my ass most of the day, driving famous people around, of course. For very little amount of action and work involved, the pay is very very good. You sit there in your fancy schmancy outfit while you run around all day stressing about a deadline for your new masterpiece. I'm living the good life by just driving you around? Score one for driver, nil for drivee" he flashed his pearly white teeth.

Kurt laughed at the back-and-forth he and Jeremy always shared. "Yes well, some of us are qualified to do things other than just driving. Like, for example, the ability to determine wether or not, emphasis on the not, the words such as 'drivee' make no such sense whatsoever." he mock-sneered.

"As long as you're paying my bills, I'll drive you anywhere you need to get to with a charming smile on my face and a few nods of acknowledgement now and then. I don't need a degree from NYU to be able to do that" Jeremy quipped back good-naturedly, jumping into the drivers seat.

Kurt snorted. "A few nods of acknowledgement sound wonderful. When do you start doing that?"

Jeremy laughed as he readjusted the rear-view mirror. "Never" he smiled and winked looking at Kurt's reflexion. "So, ready to go?"

Kurt was about to nod when a rattling on the window startled him. He turned to see Ella tapping on he window with a confused look on her face. "What in Gaga's name are you doing?" he asked after winding down the window.

Ella bit her lip. "Can I…can I come with you?"

"What? Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"I don't have anything to do."

Kurt cracked up laughing to Ella's distress. He leant over and opened the door for her to climb in. "You're hopeless."

"What? You just sprung this whole time-off thing on me out of the blue. I have nothing to do…until my flight!" she protested.

"You're on vacation time" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Go vacate."

"I can't just drop everything and do nothing. Oh god, I'm a miserable human being!"

Kurt patted his assistants knee as she slid into the car. "I'm just going home, you can come with if you'd like?"

Ella nodded her head excitedly. "Perfect! Oh, heres your bag."

Kurt accepted the bag as Jeremy started the car up at Kurt's nod. The three adults in the vehicle conversed with each other during the half an hour drive to Manhattan, Jeremy catching Kurt up on the gossip on the New York scene that went down while he was out of town.

Apparently after the pair had returned to New York after the funeral, Noah and Rachel had officially come out as a couple. Kurt had to roll his eyes at this and quickly tapped out a text to his friends, congratulating them on getting their heads out of their asses, and also letting them know he was back in town.

At the thought of the funeral, Kurt frowned. Before he even know, his phone was attached to his ear as he dialled home. A cheery-sounding voice answered and he smiled widely at his step-mothers voice. "Hi Carole."

"Oh! Hi dear, I take it you've touched down safely?"

"About half and hour ago, we're just pulling into my neighbourhood now" he smiled, looking out the window, "Are the kids home?"

Carole laughed on the other end of the line. "They are…" she trailed off knowingly.

Kurt grinned at his step-mother. "Can I speak to them?"

Carole mock-gasped and Kurt could practically hear her smirk. "You don't want to speak to me? How rude!"

Kurt laughed along with couldn't help roll his eyes. "Not right now, no."

They laughed together for a few moments. Carole called out to the children before speaking up again. "Ok sweetie, sure thing. Don't talk too long though, ok? They have a mountain of homework to get caught up on."

Before he could answer, Kurt could hear a wrestle of the phone with words like 'me first!' and 'no! me!' being gritted out. He smiled as Carole scolded the children and told them to take turns. Breaker's words of 'that's lame, ill get on the other phone' causing Kurt to laugh.

Finally, a sweet voice spoke into the other end. "Hi uncle Kurt!"

"Hey Angel, how was school?" Kurt asked, a huge smile on his face at the sound of his niece.

"Oh my gosh, it was so cool! Everyone gave me a huge hug saying that they missed me and that they were sorry. Isn't that nice of them? Then at recess when Breaker showed everyone his camera footage, everyone wanted to hang around us. Even Mrs. Justice wanted to see."

"I'm the man!"

Kurt flinched at the exclamation and interruption of Breakers voice. He smiled as Angel groaned at the interruption. "Hi Breaker."

"Hi uncle Kurt! How was your flight?"

"Boring. I slept the whole way."

The children laughed on the other end of the phone. "Breaker fell asleep in library!"

"Angel!"

Angel started giggling uncontrollably as Breaker groaned this time. Kurt just listened as the two children started bickering, happy to hear their voices. He didn't even get another word in. Carole's voice telling the children it was time to get off of the phone sounded and all three audibly pouted.

"Ok guys, you heard grandma Carole. It was nice to hear from you."

"You two!" the children said at the same time.

"Bye-bye. I'll talk to you two soon, ok?" Kurt smiled widely.

"Ok! Love you!" they both said.

"Love you two too. Put grandma Carole back on, ok?"

"Ok. Bye uncle Kurt. Here's grandma."

"Bye uncle Kurt. Talk to you soon" Breaker said, clicking off on his end.

"Well that certainly cheered them up" Carole said fondly.

Kurt sighed. "Is it terrible that I miss them already?"

"Goodness no!" Carole laughed lightly, 'It's adorable. And, it just reinforces the fact that Finn made the perfect decision."

Kurt smiled at that. "Thanks Carole."

"No problem sweetie."

"How were they?" he asked unsurely, "How were they when they got home?"

"Well they just got home about 10 minutes ago, and you heard how cheerful they were. I think they'll be fine honey, you shouldn't worry."

"I suppose. It's probably just the high of being back at school, you know? With the hugs and everything, it was nice. And with Breaker showing off all of his footage. It could catch up to them though" Kurt sighed.

Carole was silent for a while. "Hmm, you could be right. But we'll take care of them sweetie, I promise."

"I know" Kurt conceded, 'I just wish I were there."

"Ok, time for you to go" Carole said sternly, "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you beat yourself up about not being here. The kids are fine for now, and that's all we can hope for right now."

Kurt nodded to himself. "Ok."

"Ok. Love you sweetie, take care.'

"You too. Give the kids a suffocating hug from me and tell my dad that I made it safely."

"Will do. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Carole."

Kurt ended the call and sighed heavily, leaning back into the seat. Ella's hand patting his alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone and he smiled shyly at the woman. He then noticed that the car had stopped moving and was now parked in the parking garage under his apartment complex.

"We're here" Ella said sheepishly, opening her car door.

Kurt chuckled lightly and followed suit, getting out of the vehicle on his side. "Where did Jeremy go?" Kurt asked looking around for the man.

"He's already taken your bags inside."

Kurt blushed. "How long have we been here?"

"About" Ella checked her watch, "5 minutes. I noticed the trance you had fallen into while you were talking and I didn't want you freaking out when you finally did hung up, so I motioned for Jeremy to unpack the car and waited for you."

"Thank you" Kurt said fondly, linking arms with the woman and heading towards the entrance.

Kurt smiled at the security guard manning the desk who stood up and flashed Kurt a smile. "Mr. Hummel. Great to see you back."

"Thank you Joey. How are you?"

"Good good" the man in his early 30's said with a huge grin, "Heading up to your's?" he asked, motioning to the elevator.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Of course. Thank you Joey."

Kurt smiled as Joey rushed passed to press the button for the elevator. He and Ella both stepped into the large elevator. Pressing his pin into the control box, the elevator rode up to the 7th floor before coming to a halt, the electronic doors sliding open. Stepping into his kitchen, Kurt smiled.

The elevator, which was the back entrance opened up into the kitchen, which opened up onto a casual dining area and then a casual lounge area in one big airy room. On the far right hand wall, a full wall of folding doors stretched across the entire length of the wall and opened up onto the enclosed deck.

Kurt asked Ella to open the large folding doors. He walked towards his bedroom suite and threw his coat on the bed, not even bothering to take it into his closet. He pulled the drapes open at the front windows and smiled at his view of Central Park.

He had never fallen out of love in all his years living in New York. He had never taken it for granted either, like many new New Yorkers tend to do soon after the move here. He had always maintained his glory and awe of the state of new York, as well as the towns and cities. Manhattan was his favorite by far.

He had to chuckle to himself. When he had first moved to New York to attend NYU, he had gone off of what he had seen on television and fallen in love with the idea of Manhattan and it's infamous Upper East Side. Being Kurt Hummel, he had refused to live in a dorm and had found a cheap apartment to which he would share with Rachel and another flatmate in the Upper East Side.

After living there for a year and working at various clothing stores and café's, he had fallen in love with the place and the people and new it was the neighbourhood for him.

Hearing someone walking up behind him, Kurt was about to turn to talk to Ella when he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist. He tensed at the feeling until he felt hot breath on his neck, followed by a light kiss from large, familiar lips.

"Hey babe" Sam whispered, hugging tighter around Kurt's waist.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, leaning into the embrace.

"I wanted to be with you as soon as I could" Sam breathed, nibbling on Kurt's ear.

Kurt twisted himself in Sam's arms until he was face to face with the other man. "Hi" he smiled, kissing Sam on the lips.

Sam hugged Kurt. "I got here last night. I slept in your bed, I hope you don't mind."

Kurt pulled away and frowned. "Wait, they just let you in?" he asked, shocked at his buildings security.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I kind of might have called Ella to call the front desk, saying that you told her to tell them to let me in."

"Sneaky little bitch" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's not Ella's fault" Sam reasoned.

"Oh I know, I was talking about you" Kurt laughed, smacking Sam in the chest.

Sam grinned and pulled Kurt towards the bed. "So you don't mind that I slept in your bed?"

"No. Why would I?"

Sam's grin got bigger. "Because you know how I sleep."

Kurt frowned in confusion before realisation dawned on him. "You slept on my bed nude?" he asked incredulously.

Sam wiggled his eyebrows and nodded. "Sure did. And I didn't just sleep nude either. I may have enjoyed myself a little bit" he broke out into small laughter, his grin splitting his face.

"Samuel!" Kurt scolded, "That's…actually pretty hot" he conceded.

Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him into a kiss. "So how 'bout we do the real thing?" he asked seductively, "A quick round before dinner?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran across the room, slamming his bedroom door. He pounced onto Sam, kissing him hungrily. Within seconds, all clothing was shed, and within seconds after that, body parts were teased and tasted and prodded until the two lovers were climaxing simultaneously.

Panting with the sheet covering them, Kurt ran circles with his finger in Sam's dark pubic hair. "I'm hungry now."

Sam laughed, Kurt's head bouncing off of his chest. "Me too. You want me to cook something, or should we just go out?"

"Let's go out. I want to see my city."

After a quick shower with Sam, Kurt was ready in record time and he, Sam and Ella headed out for a night on the town.

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- Kind of boring and pointless, but the story will pick up soon. I hope you like it anyway. Update will be more frequent than they have been lately, because my muse is back. Who is my muse you may ask. Well, it's a small show called Glee which is absolutely frickin' awesome and makes me, well, gleeful! I always find time to write after I watch it, the creative juices just flow (even though most of that creative juice turned out to be the alcohol that I consume while watching Glee, but meh).**

**- Speaking of Glee...I was a naughty little boy and maybe kind of watched it online. I live in Australia and the new episodes don't start until next Wednesday, meaning we won't get 'Born This Way' until the Wednesday after next Wednesday and that it just too many Wednesdays that have passed without any new Glee for me!**

**- SPOILER ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Anyway, I LOVED IT! 'Born This Way' I mean. It is probably one of my favorite episodes now. The numbers were awesome, Kurt singing AIWNSG made me cry with emotion it was so damn beautiful! Sam looked awfully cute in the episode as well! I loved everyone's awkward dancing in the Barbra Streisand number. What was up with Puck's little dance in the middle? Bahaha, it was hilarious anywho. The last number was awesome of course. Was it weird that I knew all the dance moves to their number? o_O**


	10. Fashion House

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

The passing month, Kurt had gotten himself fully re-emerged in work.

His fashion house, House Of Elizabeth-Melisandre were busy finishing the last minute touches on the ready-to-wear line that was due to hit selected stores throughout New York by the start of April. To say they were pressed for time was an understatement. He did feel a little guilty that he had left his team at such a crucial time to attend the funeral, but they had all waved Kurt's apology off and assured him that his personal loss was greater than some fashionista looking good. Kurt was touched. -

House Of Elizabeth-Melisandrė, named after his mothers two names was founded after Kurt's win from Project Runway. Kurt and his team were more like another family to each other since their were so few of them and they all got along so great. And even though he wa stheir boss, his employees all were able to joke and feel relaxed with each other and Kurt.

Kurt had hand-picked everyone to be on his team. Lars and Imogen were twins whom Kurt had attended NYU with. They were great friends all studying fashion design and when Kurt founded his fashion house they were more than willing to come work for him. They were both seamstresses and worked alongside Kurt and only a handful of others, creating the clothing and making Kurt's visions come to fruition.

Olivia had come on board as a stylist and design consultant. Kurt needed someone impartial to his work to fairly critique and assess the clothing. She also served as Kurt's right-hand on photo shoots using her background in marketing to assist Kurt's vision of what he wanted his ad campaigns to look like.

Jeff Nash, one of Kurt's old high school acquaintances from Dalton served as director of marketing, branding and advertising. He frequently studies the demographic for which Kurt's clothing are sold and helps to market and that target, giving Kurt advice on what the consumer wants. He also advised Kurt on what deals to take on, which often lead him into conflict with Noah. For deals and anything that had to do with Kurt's brand and product, Jeff's advice was highly warranted.

Noah was an agent with a whole list of clientele not only in New York but all over the U.S. Kurt, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes were only but a few of his most successful clients. Kurt considered him part of the House Of Elizabeth-Melisandre team because he managed the phone calls and business offers and relayed them back to Kurt. In regards to personal appearances for companies who wanted Kurt's celebrity, Kurt usually listened to Noah's advice.

Kurt also used the same models to show off his clothing. Being friends with a wide range of people all his life had made Kurt conscious of the image her portrayed with the models that he used. Every skin color, size and age he used in both ad campaigns and runway shows. He refused to conform to societies views on beauty and he was well-regarded by fans and fashion experts alike for this fact.

New York was packed to the rafters with incredible designers and even more aspiring designers, and the fashion industry in general was so cut-throat and competitive that you it seemed like you needed to be cut throat and competitive to succeed and in a way you did, but Kurt found a way to be both those things and compassionate an dkind at the same time.

His employees respected not only his talent, but him as a person. As did many of his friends in the fashion industry, and he was proud to say that he had a great rapport with the press and his public image.

He never took his success for granted, and Heidi Klum's words of 'In fashion, one day you are in and the next you are out' humbled and grounded him and he seldom turned down clients because of this. He designed for a lot of exclusive New York clientele mostly, but fans who wrote to him for special occasions held a special place in Kurt's heart and he often was the cause for many a green-eyed monster at high school girls' proms. Not to mention the orders that flooded in after every runway showing of a collection.

It was this success, and both Jeff and Noah's urging that Kurt agreed to create a ready-to-wear line.

About a year ago, Noah had told Kurt about a few stores wanting to buy the rights to a line of ready-to-wear House Of Elizabeth-Melisandre originals and Jeff had thought the idea genius, and the perfect thing to expand Kurt's name and business. Noah had agreed, and after negotiating with the store owners, Kurt had agreed also.

And that's how Kurt found himself sat at his sewing machine, stitching away at his signature trench-coat, the twenty-second one he had created today.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the last stitch in the silk sleeve was finished off. Standing up and fanning the garment out to inspect it, he smiled to himself. He was known for his inventive jackets and coats, his favorite Marc Jacobs collection circa spring 2011 a huge inspiration. Marc had laughed when Kurt had explained that bit of information to him and had asked Kurt for his cut since he was the inspiration.

This trench-coat, an imitation of the more avant garde version from his last runway show, was a take on an equestrian jacket. Black silk chiffon that tapered and synched in at the waist by the two large buttons which opened up to a deep v-neck, ending with an enlarge collar. The hemline opened in an empire cascade from the synched waist, the scarlet red lining, Kurt's signature, peeking through. The long sleeves pillowed out at the shoulders then tailored off down the arm, ending in a tight folded cuff with red stitching.

Placing the coat into a garment bag and hanging it on the rack for Olivia to inspect later, Kurt laughed when he turned around to see Lars and Imogen still working on their projects. "I beat you!" he exclaimed smugly.

Imogen, a stunning woman with fair skin, blonde hair and blue eyes in her mid-20's laughed and picked up an empty plastic bottle and threw it across the room at Kurt. "Screw you!"

Kurt dodged the bottle and stuck his tongue out at her. "Misse-ow!"

Lars, a stunning man with fair skin, blonde hair as long as his sisters and blue eyes cackled as Kurt rubbed his arm where the bottle he had thrown hit. Lars, the mature one of the group, pointed and stuck his own tongue out.

Kurt was about to scold his employee but was prevented from doing so when Ella stepped into the sewing room and smiled at Kurt. "A call from Sam" she said simply, pointing behind her.

Kurt frowned and felt in his pocket for his cellphone. Extracting it, he checked and confirmed the fact that Sam hadn't called his cell. He smiled at Imogen, stuck his middle finger out at Lars and excused himself from the room to follow after Ella to his office.

The fashion house was situated in Soho only 15 minutes from Kurt's apartment. He owned the bottom three floors in the 15 storey building and the main entrance into the building lead solely into his work space.

The second story is where the sewing room and the design headquarters are, and the third floor is where the garments are stored once completed. The ground level, the main level, was divided into rooms. From the front entrance led into a lounge area where clients waited to be seen. Private dressing rooms and tailoring suites lined the right hand side after the reception area, and Kurt's office was next to Jeff's office on the left hand side.

Walking down the stairs, he reached his office and sat down in his chair at his desk and picked the phone up and held it to his ear. "Hey babe."

"Aww! How cute!"

Kurt frowned at the low voice that wasn't Sam. "Who is this?"

The person on the other end of the phone gasped. "Straight to the heart Bubbles. Ouch!"

Kurt laughed in recognition. Only one person called him Bubbles. "Hi Stevie."

"You remember! Stace! He remembers!" Kurt could hear a girls voice chuckling along.

"To what do I owe this call?" he asked, "And F.Y.I, pretending to be your brother is not ok."

"Pssh, Bam-Bam won't mind, I got into a nightclub pretending to be him a few weeks ag-ow!" Kurt listened as a girls voice, presumedly Stacy, scolded her brother for blabbing.

"Breaking the law aside" Kurt pressed with a smile, "What is it you called for? I know you want something."

"You know me too well" Stevie said, his grin practically audible, "Well, you see, you've been re-dating my big brother for a month now, correct?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Correct."

"And in this past month of re-dating, it has come to my attention that I, as an annoying younger brother to a popstar who just so happens to be fornicating with one of the hottest designers of the past decade, haven't fulfilled one of my many younger-brother-of-a-popstar-who-just-so-happens-to-be-fornicating-with-one-of-the-hottest-designers-of-the-past-decade responsibilities."

Kurt fought the urge to laugh at the teenaged boys tirade. "Oh, and that is?"

Stevie laughed on the other end of the phone. "Mooching off of you of course, I need some hook-ups. Pleeeeasee!"

"Does Sam know you're harassing me?" Kurt asked, his laughter spilling over.

"What Bam-Bam doesn't know won't hurt him. Please Bubbles, I'm doing my irresistible puppy-dog eyes if it helps. You know you can't resist my innocent puppy-dog eyes, all pleading and wanting. It's how I weaselled you out of your iPad all those years ago after all."

"You were 7, every 7 year olds puppy-dog eyes are irresistible. Don't flatter yourself."

"Well I'm 16 now and am still irresistible, which" Stevie exclaimed, "Is part of the reason for my mooching-influenced phone call. I've been asked to prom by a senior! She's totally hot and couldn't resist the Evans charm. I just flashed her my genetically gifted pearly white teeth and she was practically humping my leg. You better be holding your hand up for an emotional and moral hi-5 Bubbles, don't leave me hanging here. Senior! She's a senior!"

Kurt laughed, rolled his eyes and checked his nails at the same time. "I'll play ignorant and pretend I didn't hear the 'humping my leg' part and play the role of future-brother-in-law and say congratulations on being asked out by a senior. I'm sure your jock friends are very proud of you. What about Stacy? Has she been asked to go?"

"Of course!" the teenager exclaimed, the 'duh' tone of his voice making Kurt giggle, "The Evans charm works for the females too. Though she totally had to show the girls off to get her date. It's kinda gross now that I think of it. Eww, no! Don't think about it! Ow!"

"You're a fool" Kurt tsked, "Ok so prom outfits? For all four of you or just you and Stacy?"

"Really! Just like that! You'll do it!" Stevie squealed.

Kurt chuckled. "Of course, when is your prom?"

"Bubbles! I love you so much! You totally rock! I'll call Bam-Bam and tell him to give you the best head ever in all humanity tonight!" Stevie screamed down at the phone excitedly, "The prom is at the end of the month, and Stacy and her date will need outfits, but my date has already got her dress, so I'll send you a sample of the fabric and what's-it to match."

Kurt clicked his tongue. "It better be a killer dress she's wearing because we can't have you outshining her" he said thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll send her something anyway, it can't hurt to have other options. Also, we don't match Stevie, we compliment. Matching is for socks."

"Yeah, cool! God you're the best! Stace! He said he'd do it!" he yelled out again.

"What is Miss. Stacy doing why you feel the need to yell at her, shattering my eardrum in the process?"

"She's baking in the kitchen. Mom found a recipe this morning that she wanted to try so Stacy is trying to make it."

"How's your mom and dad?" Kurt asked politely.

"Everyone is fine. The garage is doing great and mom's paintings are selling well."

Kurt remembered when he had found out about the Evans' struggles back when he was still in high school. When he and Sam were barely friends, only acquaintances in Glee, but he still felt obliged to help out. He gave Sam some of his old clothes that didn't fit him and had altered some of his clothing for little Stacy and Stevie as well. When the job hunting that Evangeline and Simon Evans had embarked on turned up empty, Kurt had practically begged his father to hire Simon to run the books at the garage.

Sam had gotten an apprenticeship senior year fixing cars and helping Burt out. Kurt had spent more time at the auto shop during that summer than all the years he had helped out his father put together. Sam's delicious exposed arms and toned body under cover-alls drenched in sweat win grease marks on his face having nothing to do with that fact...

Evangeline, Sam's mom, had found a job as an art teacher at a pre-school thanks to Kurt's aunt who worked at the school putting in a good word. By the time Christmas 2011 had rolled around, the Evans family had doing much better, and Kurt secretly took pride in himself for being able to help them all out. They weren't able to buy their house back, but they were able to move out of the grimy one bedroom motel room and into an apartment in Mr. Schue's apartment complex.

At the time, Sam had been dating Mercedes, and Kurt and Blaine were still boyfriends, but the two boys had begun to drift apart. Kurt had denied it at the time, but looking back at the situation now, he had to admit that the reason for helping the Evans' out was because he was still harbouring feelings for Sam. It the long run though, Kurt agreed that the whole situation was one like what had happened to his dad and Carole. Good had come out of a selfish act on his part. So he could live with that.

"That's great" he said to Stevie with a wide smile, "So just send me everyone's measurements and I'll sketch something up and send it to you guys to approve. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect! Thank you so much Bubbles."

"No problem. I have a ton of work to do, but you said it yourself, I can't resist your puppy-dog eyes" Kurt said with a light laugh.

"Aww, you better say that! Ok, well I'll let you go. Tell Bam-Bam to call me tonight. I have certain younger brother duties to fulfil with him too."

"Will do. Take care and tell Stacy she'll be wearing canary yellow, no arguments."

Stevie laughed. "No arguments from Stacy? Yeah right. But I'll tell her. Bye Bubbles, and thanks again."

"No problem. Bye." Kurt hung the phone up with a huge smile on his face. The Evans' were great people, and another family that Kurt could call his own.

He sighed but with a smile on his face and reached for his sketch book. Sure he had a million things to do to get this ready-to-wear line out, but family was more important. Family are always in fashion.

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- *holds hands up in surrender* Don't shoot me! I totally had this chapter half written since the posting of the last chapter, but right after (literally right after! like not even 10 minutes after I posted the chapter) my computer totally flipped on me and decided it wanted to be a fucking bitch! So I sent her ass to the shop to get fixed and they took far longer than they should. But I got it back and was so caught up in reading everyone elses amazing fics that I got depressed about how mine fails in comparison. But I'm back now, and I've re-outlined the story and I know where I'm going, when it'll happen and all that good stuff!**

**- I've written a sex scene for the next chapter, but I'm not sure how much I can get away with with my story being rated T. Can anyone enlighten me? What can I and can't I get away with? Help me out so I don't get my ass banded or something equally as horrifying. **

**- And by the way, the last line "Family are always in fashion" was totally stolen. An awesome author 'thesoundofsunshine' whose awesome story 'A Quilt That's Warm With Memories' owns it. I haven't even asked them if I could use the line (I did alter it slightly) so if you're reading this owner of said stolen line, I apologize if you have taken offense. I absolutely adore the line and I thought it fit perfectly with the theme of this chapter. **


	11. Celebration

**-XXX-**

**xX- **Close My Eyes And Leap** -Xx**

**-XXX-**

Leaning most of his weight onto his right foot, Kurt smoothed out the silk vest he wore with one hand. Angling his face slightly, he arched one of his eyebrows and gave a small smirk at the flashing cameras, turning a few inches every other second so the photographers could get a shot from every angle.

Suddenly Rachel appeared next to him and she immediately wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and arched her arm resting her hand on her hip. Looking over her shoulder slightly as she too gave a small smirk for the cameras, the two friends couldn't help but to giggle at their antics.

Mercedes appeared on the other side of Kurt and rested her arm on Kurt.s shoulder. She threw her head back, her luscious brown curly locks falling over her own shoulder as she gave an exaggerated laugh for the cameras. As the flashes and calls continued for the trio, they caught each others gazes and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

They had always joked about the fact that they were the biggest diva's in New Directions all those years ago. They were attention-seeking, all three of them and they knew it and owned it. But standing on a red carpet with many photographers and reporters focusing on them and their every move, they could only laugh at how far they had come.

It was the launch party for Kurt's ready-to-wear clothing line and they were standing on the red carpet entry outside of the boutique.

Rosetta Stone was an upmarket clothing store who had asked Kurt to design exclusively for their store. Their were 14 stores spread all over the states of New York and Connecticut and Kurt's clothing would be sold in all 14 stores. The outlet in SoHo had been selected to host the launch party.

Mercedes detached herself from Kurt, as did Rachel. The two girls joined themselves at the hip and turned to pose for a few photo's without Kurt. Kurt felt a little annoyed until a strong arm slipped around his waist from the back and the front. Sam grinned as he pulled Kurt close and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. They smiled at each other as reporters and photographers hollered loudly at the couple to turn and 'kiss for the camera!'

"This is our first public outing since we got back together" Kurt said with a wide smile.

Sam nodded and removed his arms from around Kurt's waist. He then cupped Kurt's face in his hands and grinned devilishly. "Then let's give them something to celebrate then, shall we?"

Sam leant in and kissed Kurt passionately, lapping his large lips against Kurt's slimmer but equally as luscious ones. Kurt responded immediately and kissed back as fiercely. Both men smiled into the kiss as they heard click after click after click of the camera's surrounding them.

Pulling away, Kurt wiggled his eyebrows then turned to face the many onlookers with a healthy grin on his face. "That'll be all over the tabloids in the morning" he laughed.

Sam chuckled and clasped his hand together with Kurt's and the two men stood side by side and posed for a few photo's together. Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine and Noah all soon found themselves flacking Kurt and Sam's sides and the group of friends formed a line, hands wrapped around backs and shoulders and smiling widely at the associated press in front of them.

The friends eventually broke away and as celebrity after celebrity showed up on the red carpet to pose, Kurt stood and posed with them. They were his guests and had all been personally invited by him. He had a wide array of guests, including politicians, musicians, actors and everything in between. And he was proud to say that they were all friends of his, not just 'celebrity friends' who knew each other socially.

After most of the guests had arrived, Kurt did the mandatory interviews as did many of his guests before ebing able to enter the boutique. Once inside though, the mingling and schmoozing began. He made his rounds and talked to everyone in attendance.

At around 11pm, the party ended and Kurt saw off each of his guests with a gift bag and a smile. The launch had been successful. The official figures wouldn't come in until Monday morning, but Jeff had assured him that everything looked promising and the other stores had faired well already.

Rachel, high from her fresh Tony Award nomination, insisted that their group head to a bar to continue the celebrations. Everyone agreed and they all found themselves at a lowkey jazz lounge in the centre of SoHo. Drinks had been served immediately upon entrance and the friends gathered around a few large tables and fell into comfortable conversation and laughter.

Smooth jazz music curtesy of the house band lulled into a semi-trance as bluesy jazz music always did to him. He scanned the group and smiled fondly at everyone. Sure they had all come out that night to support him, but kurt was equal as support of them and their achievements too.

Rachel for example. Hust that morning the Tony Award nominations had been announced and Kurt had gotten a call at 5am from a hysterical Rachel Berry. She gad been nominated for her role as Elphaba in the hit musical Wicked under the category of Best Actress in a Musical. It wasn't her first time nominated, her debut role as an alcoholic teenager 2 years ago earning her a nom for Best Actress in a Play. Kurt knew though, that her role as the misunderstood witch of the west would guarantee her the win.

Her caught her eye and smiled fondly at the beautiful woman. Her short brown bob cut accentuated her sharp features and hazel brown eyes. She had grown up a lot since high school both physically and emotionally. Still equally as driven, self-proud and assertive as she had always been, Rachel had toned down on her diva and had grounded herself enough to be subtle. She knew she was the shit, so she didn't feel the need to shove it down peoples throat anymore.

He nodded to her and held out his champagne glass n a silent toast. Rachel beamed at her friend from across the table separating them and held her own cocktail glass out before turning back to cuddle up to Noah.

Kurt turned to see Blaine talking animatedly with Jeff, arms flying everywhere as he spoke. He was still as adorable as ever, equally as polite and composed and confident. He had let his hair grow out slightly and gone had the tubs of hair gel and product that made his hair nasty.

Blaine was in New York after getting the green light from a theatre on Broadway to bring a musical from LA to New York. The musical, a drama about a group of misfits with nothing in common except for their love of music and the arts who band together to save their high school's Glee Club and find a family in each other, had been given a one year pre-production schedule and would debut early next year.

Kurt had asked why Blaine had used the original members of New Directions as inspiration for the musical instead of The Warblers, to which Blaine had laughed off and explained that the drama and foolishness that New Directions had all been through was unsurpassable and The Warbler boys' drama failed in comparison to teenage pregnancies, bitching and back-stabbing and a revolving door of pairings. Kurt begrudgingly agreed with Blaine.

He then turned to see Mercedes talking with Lars and Imogen. He noted with glee that the African-American woman was sipping on a glass of orange juice. News about her pregnancy had broke only a few weeks ago, and luckily she had had a chance to break the news to bady-daddy Matt before everyone else knew. Matt predicatbly had been overjoyed with the news.

Her pregnancy, it seemed, had actually boosted her public image. Her latest album had dropped and debuted at number 4, risen to number 1 for a few weeks before settling at number 6 where it still remained. The newest single, Outta My Way, which had been released last week currently held the number 1 spot in the charts. Kurt had laughed his ass off when his father had called exclaiming that both Angel and Breaker had taken to yelling at passing people 'get out my way a'fores you taste my fist' as expressed in Mercedes' song.

The curvaceous beauty had also signed on as part of Dove Skincares new Everyone Is Beautiful campaign. The campaign showcased celebrities wearing nothing but Dove Skincare products. Surprisingly, Mercedes was excited to get her clothing off and show the world just how beautiful she was.

Mercedes looked away from her conversation and caught sight of Kurt. He beamed at her and held his glass out to her in silent salute to which she grinned and winked at him before turning back to her conversation. Kurt knew that they would be in each others lives forever, soul-siblings as Mercedes liked to put it.

The role of soul mate, however, had been filled. Kurt turned to his right where Sam was sitting, an arm draped over the back of the padded booth they were sitting at. Kurt admired how Sam always managed to seem calm and relaxed no matter what his situation or setting he found himself in. The fashionista settled into Sam's side and inhaled the larger mans cinnamon nd white musk scent.

Sam, like everyone else, had his on goings-on going on. He had been recording new tracks for an upcoming album while Blaine had been in New York. When Sam had first been signed to his label, Noah had managed to get the bosses to allow for Blaine to come on and produce the tracks. Since this debut had sold extremely well, the label had been keen to copy its success and the timing had been perfect.

Kurt noted with satisfaction that Sam had been nervous and sneaky lately. Normally those characteristics would be cause for comcern, but not when it came to Sam's song-writing and track recording. Sam only got nervous when he put his heart on the line.

Sam's biggest single, and the song that shot him to fame had been a love letter written for Kurt. Needless to say Kurt had been extremely flattered when he had heard the song for the first time. He been more shocked though, when he learned that the song had been written when they were still in high school. Mercedes hadn't though, and she had nodded with a giant smile when Sam had explained himself.

It had been part of a Glee assignment from Mr. Schue, for the kids to write their own original songs again. This time though, it had to be a love letter to someone. Santana had surprised everyone by singing a declaration of love for Brittany in a ballad with decent lyrics. Tina used the opportunity to break-up with Mike Chang gently, explaining how much he had helped her to accept herself and love herself. And Sam had sung a song to his little brother and sister.

His real song, he had chosen not to sing to the class. At the time, he had just begun to come to terms with his sexuality and feelings for Kurt. Mercedes had been a huge help to him, as was Quinn, and Sam had written his feelings down on paper. Sam had gone ahead and recorded the song for the album and had gave Kurt the first listen, to which he had burst into tears at the lyrics, meaning behind the lyrics, and Sam's beautiful voice singing to him about him.

The song earned Sam a Grammy Award nomination. The verse "When I'm asleep I can make believe, that everyone knows and no one cares, Because love is love and mine is pure, for you" had been used in a video for both The Trevor Project and The Human Rights Campaign to promote same-sex marriage. The PSA's had gone viral and the song had earned Sam an Emmy Award win. Sam's acceptance speech had been short and to the point. "I love you, Kurt Hummel" was all that he said as he received his award.

All this meant that Sam had been working on a song, or songs, for Kurt. Kurt smiled at the thought and leant in to kiss his man on the side of the mouth. "I love you."

Sam grinned and kissed Kurt on the lips. "I love you too."

Perhaps it was the amount of champagne he had consumed during the night, or just because Sam was unbelievably attractive in his tailored suit, but Kurt felt extremely turned on at the smirk Sam wore, his emerald green eyes sparkling. "What's say we get out of here?" Kurt asked seductively, leaning in more and grazing his hand over Sam's thigh.

Sam looked down at Kurt's hand running lazy lines over his thigh and gulped. "But what about the party?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, holding Sam's hand. "Guys? You wouldn't mind if I took my fiance home to celebrate in private, would you?" he asked sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

Blaine and Puck smirked and wiggled their eyebrows at Sam. The rest of the group laughed good-heartedly and replied that it would be fine. Kurt beamed at them all and pulled Sam to his feet and a few seconds later they were outside waiting for a taxi cab. 12 minutes later, they were in the elevator riding up to Kurt's apartment.

As soon as the doors dinged open, two bodies that were connected anywhere they could came tumbling out of the elevator, not even stopping their mouths from attacking each other as they smashed into the table in the middle of the foyer. Sam growled as Kurt pushed him into the wall then jumped, throwing his legs around Sam's waist. Sam managed to catch him, grabbing a firm hold on Kurt's ass cheeks as their mouths continued to assault the others. With Kurt hanging off of him, Sam walked towards the bedroom, well aware of the pressing arousal of both men.

Once in the bedroom, Sam made his way towards the bed and stood at the edge and swiftly threw Kurt off of him and onto the large queen-aize wonderland. Kurt yelped at the momentum but quickly composed himself enough to stand on his knees and glare at Sam. Sam shrugged and did what he knew would distract Kurt. He took his jacket off, followed by his shirt and singlet. He smirked when Kurt's eyes drank in the tanned, cut abdomen and chest. Sam's body looked exactly as it had when he was 17 it was ridiculous.

Kurt licked his lips as he eyed Sam's delicious body. He quickly done away with his own clothing in a matter of seconds, then crawled across to the edge of the bed where Sam was still standing for some strange reason. The designer unbuckled Sam's belt abd pulled the slacks and the briefs down at the same time. Sam's arousal popped freely out of it's confinement and Kurt grasped it in his hands making Sam shudder as the slight chillness of Kurt's bare hand connected to his flushed skin and sensitive member. Kurt gave a few tugs before lowering his mouth and engulfing Sam in warm wet sensation. Sam threw his head back and rubbed soothingly on Kurt's neck and he could feel himself through the motions of Kurt taking him down his throat.

Sam managed to shimmy his slacks and briefs down his legs as Kurt worked his tongue around like a pro. When he kicked them off completely, he wasted no time and pulled Kurt up roughly by his hair and kissed him fiercely. "Mmmm!" he growled into the smooch.

He threw Kurt back onto the bed and pulled his fiances pants off, not caring when he heard a rip of fabric and a whimper from Kurt. Kurt let the fact that a pair of his favouite pants had just been torn off of him and vowed to make Sam pay for it later. He shimmied up the bed further until his head was touching the pillows at the top by the headboard. Sam crawled in between kurt's inviting legs and lay his body on top of the man he loves.

As he connected their mouths together to engage in a passionate kiss, Sam started to rock his body against Kurt.s their erections rubbing painfully pleasurably against one another. Kurt began to whimper as Sam continued to rub their bodies together and finally Kurt pushed him. "Stop! Get in me, now!"

Sam chuckled but did as he was told. Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and coated it in saliva then lowered it to stroke Sam as the other man positioned himself with Kurt's entrance, and in one movement, had sheathed himself deep inside of Kurt. Kurt moaned wantonly as he adjusted to the intrusion. Sam stilled, fully in to the hilt waiting for Kurt to give the ok. When it came, Sam moved in and out slowly, shuddering as the tightness, warmth and familliarity of the anal muscles of Kurt clamped down around him. He began to pick up speed.

Grinding was one of his favorite things to do, so even though Kurt couldn't take it before, Sam leant back down so his body lay flush against Kurt's. His large member making the angle possible, Sam continued to thrust into Kurt and began to grind against his lover. Kurt moaned and groaned as he writhed under Sam's larger frame. The blonde mans abdomen muscles grated against Kurt's erection and Kurt wailed when Sam gave a particularly hard thrust in, hitting the magical button deep within him. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and held on for dear life, digging his nails into his lovers back.

Sam leant his forehead against Kurt's as they continued to rock together, making love. Hot breath and sweat mixed together in their pleasurable haze. Sam could feel Kurt's secretion coating his stomach as he thrust in Kurt and on top of Kurt. Every few pushes into Kurt, Sam would give one harder thrust to make sure he hit that spot for Kurt. Every time he did, Kurt clung tighter to him, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

Sam felt Kurt's body begin to tremble, a sure sign of his building climax. Sam took the challenge and began to pump into Kurt rapidly fast, jack-hammer like. Kurt whimpered and made sinfully sexy noises, turning Sam on to no end. When Kurt began to clutch Sam's hair, he knew what was coming and connected tehir lips together again. As he slammed into the man he loves, Sam bit on Kurt's lip gently and the other man lost it. Screaming his released as he coated his and Sam's stomachs in the sticky secretions of love, Kurt's entire body tensed, tingles running throughout as he rode his high.

Kurt's muscles tensed slightly around Sam, and he took that moment to slam into Kurt as hard, fast and deep as he could. Kurt shook from his orgasm and Sam felt it throughout his body as well. His erection stiffened more and he continued to thrust into Kurt as his own climax began to flood Kurt's abused channel. The watery sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy panting filled the room as Sam rode his orgasm out, not relenting on his thrusts even as he fully emptied himself deep inside Kurt, coating his future husbands bowels.

Kurt took it, knowing Sam would tired or become too sensitive soon. Sure enough, Sam began to relent and slowed his pace until eventually stopping completely. He collapsed down onto Kurt with a sigh. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam and hel dhim close, stroaking his hair and shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you" Kurt replied back, a huge smile on his face.

"I've been think" Sam began as he slowly eased his way out of his lover, earning a small whimper, "How does the 5th of March sound?"

Kurt stood up off of the bed, clamming himself shut as he did so. "For what?" he asked curiously.

Sam got up off of the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed towards the bathroom. "It's Finn's birthday right? 5th of March?"

Kurt nodded as he turned on the shower. "It is."

Sam watched with a fond, content smile on his face as Kurt stepped into the shower, fully naked and sweaty and sticky. Kurt tilted his neck to let the hot water wash over him and raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam followed and stepped into the shower and pulled Kurt into a loving kiss. "Well I was think about the wedding. What do you feel about the 5th of March?"

Kurt pushed Sam away enough to look up at his green eyes. He cracked a smile and rested his head on Sam's chest, listening to his heart. "It's perfect."

"Like you" Sam said, knowing how cheesy it sounded but how true it was.

Kurt laughed and leant up to kiss Sam on the lips before turning around so his back lay against Sam's chest. "Like us."

**Starzhei's Note:**

**- The song that I mentioned, Sam's biggest hit? It's an original song written by an amazing author by the name of 'RoseBelikov'at'' (which I just realised is a weird username :P). She wrote the song from Sam's point of view in her story 'Falling For You' about his feelings for Kurt after an incident involving peer-pressure, confusion and frustration about sexuality and a slushy. The scene in which the song is depicted in beautiful in it's emotion and the lyrics of the song are...I'm in awe of it. I asked if I could use it my story and being the totally awesome person she is, she let me! So, thank you Kate! You rock my socks! **

**- And what about the sex scene? Too graphic? Not graphic enough? Let me know what you think. ****And not to sound like a hypocrite because of the way I went about the sex scene, but ALWAYS practice safe sex! It takes half a second to protect yourself from, potentially, a lifetime of complications. As my father used to say "Don't be silly! Wrap your willy!"**


End file.
